Wives, Girlfriends and Directors
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: A follow-up to the episode "Ex-File" What happens when the ladies get together to reminisce about life with Jethro? Appearances by all the ex-wives, girlfriends and everybody's favorite Director! Slight Jibbs. Rated T for saftey
1. Wives, Girlfriends and Directors

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was inspired to write this after the episode "Ex-File." I know the timeline and some of the characters might be a bit off. I did the best I could. There were a lot of gaps to fill in to make the story work. The scene where Hollis, Jenny and Stephanie all confront Gibbs is priceless, and I decided to elaborate on it. I orginally intended for this to be a one-shot but I am tempted to add more chapters. Reviews welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything belongs to CBS, Paramount and Don Bellisario! **

"Over here!" The now familiar voice shouted.

Stephanie Flynn turned around and pivoted on her heels. She eyed the oversize booth in the restaurant. It was full, and as she moved towards the women she counted heads quickly. Stephanie made seven. Stephanie had expected all red-heads but there were a few surprises. It had been so nice of Director Sheppard to extend the invitation.

"Nice to see everyone again...I think." Stephanie said cautiously as she squeezed into the booth.

"It is nice." Jenny Sheppard piped up.

"Hello Director." Stephanie said politely.

"Please, call me Jenny...we're off the clock now." Jenny Sheppard explained as she looked at Stephanie.

"Umm...hi Diane." Stephanie mumbled.

"Hey Steph...glad you could make it." Diane Fornell said with a small smile.

"Steph...how's life?" Ginger asked as she eyed the wife who had come after her.

"I've had better days." Stephanie said with a sigh as she picked up the drink menu.

"You won't be needing that." Faith Coleman said simply as she snatched the menu from Stephanie's hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Stephanie asked, confused by the presence of the JAG officer.

"I was almost mistake number four." Faith said simply as she eyed Stephanie.

"Same here." Hollis Mann said as she eyed Stephanie.

"I'm sorry to hear that...really I am." Stephanie said as she lowered her gaze. Hollis had seemed so nice, a good fit for Jethro. Now Stephanie wondered what had transpired between the two.

"Ladies here we are..." The waiter said as he sat a tray down on the table.

There were two bottles of bourbon and several glasses filled with ice.

"Thank you." Jenny said politely as she eyed the waiter. He was so young, and so cute...and for Jenny it had been so long.

"Well ladies...time's a wasting." Jenny added as she reached for the bourbon.

"I know most of you...but not all." Stephanie said as she sipped her bourbon.

"I'm Mercedes." The only woman at the table who hadn't said a word spoke up as she extended a hand in the cramped space and introduced herself.

"What a lovely name." Stephanie said politely.

"So...can I assume that the silver convertible in the parking lot is yours?" Stephanie asked as she re-filled her glass.

"It is...what can I say it's like a natural attraction." Mercedes joked.

"Speaking of attraction....tonight's dirty dish..." Jenny said loudly.

"Oh...I thought we were done with that..." Faith Coleman groaned.

"We're never done with dirty dish." Jenny corrected.

"So who thought this one up?" Ginger asked.

"I did." Hollis Mann admitted quickly. Her glass of bourbon was empty and she had every intention of getting painfully intoxicated, the memory of the break-up with Jethro was still too fresh in her mind.

"So....ladies...worst ever..." Jenny said quickly.

"Basement." Diane replied.

"Unfinished boat." Ginger added.

"Subway station in Moscow." Stephanie said simply.

"Farmers market in Madrid." Jenny said with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"Couch." Hollis supplemented.

"My desk." Faith said as she eyed Jenny cautiously hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Back of the convertible." Mercedes finished the conversation.

"Diane...I'm surprised...I always found the basement rather nice." Ginger said with a small smile.

"Eww!" Diane squealed.

"You're such a priss." Jenny said sourly as she looked at the first ex-wife.

"Whatever. I know how to get what I want." Diane said tersley as she flipped her long red hair.

"Like antique pocket watches?" Stephanie said dryly as she raised an eyebrow at Diane.

"I earned that for putting up with him." Diane said as she sipped the bourbon.

"So...has anybody else stolen anything? I can't be the only one?" Mercedes asked with a small smile.

"Pocket watch." Diane said with a smile.

"Antique dueling pistols." Ginger replied

"Hand tools." Jenny said lamely. She couldn't think of anything better to steal, and she made it a point to take something from the basement everytime she was there.

"Diving watch, and of course Marine." Faith said with a smile.

"Marine?" Several voices asked in unison.

"The dog." Faith said simply.

"He let you get a dog?!" Ginger asked in outrage.

"He told me he was allergic." Mercedes added.

"He is a..." Stephanie trailed off.

"BASTARD" Six voices finished the sentiment for her.

"Well...I wouldn't go that far." Stephanie said with a smile as she remembered the discussion they had outside Jethro's house just the other night.

"Oh don't tell me..." Faith said in disgust.

"No...listen to this, he must be getting soft in his old age. He passed up the perfect opportunity to embarass me." Stephanie explained.

A collective and eerie silence fell over the table.

"Really...I know what you're all thinking. I'm serious." Stephanie added as she eyed Hollis.

"Wow." Ginger said with a sigh.

"I need some food." Stephanie said as she eyed Jenny Sheppard who appeared to be the ring-leader of this organization.

"We don't need menus either." Jenny said as two waiters appeared with trays full of food.

Stephanie looked down at the plate in front of her.

"Let's just go to hell with the joke." She said as the tabe erupted into laughter.

Sitting in front of every woman was a large steak cooked medium-well along with a serving of french fries. That and the bourbon made for Jethro's favorite meal.

"Nobody's strong enough to shake Leroy Jethro Gibbs...it's a curse." Jenny said as she cut into her steak and took a large and very unladylike bite.

"What happened with you two anyhow?" Mercedes asked, still a bit shaky on the details.

"I sent him a Dear John..." Jenny said as she gulped her bourbon.

"So there was something between you two." Stephanie said with wide eyes.

"Yes. But I can assure you that it was long before you entered the scene. Scouts honor." Jenny said as she looked at Stephanie.

It was clear that out of the group Stephanie was the most fragile. Hollis' wounds were still fresh, but she masked the pain a lot better. There was something peculiar about Stephanie. Something in her that couldn't make peace with the past. Jenny had seen it the first time she had watched Stephanie with Jethro. She was guarded to say the least, and she still seemed awestruck over Jethro's presence.

"If you'll forgive my lie...I didn't dare say a word at the office." Jenny said honestly.

"Okay girls...I have one." Mercedes said as she popped a french fry into her mouth.

"Most annoying habbit." Mercedes said after she had swallowed her food.

"Seat up...always...." Diane said with a groan.

"Ditto." Ginger, Faith and Hollis replied.

"_He never left the seat up when we were undercover_." Jenny thought to herself victoriously. He was probably worried she would shoot him.

"Yeah...and his ridiculous argument to go along with it." Faith huffed as she cut into her steak.

"Well...why don't the girls have to put it back up when they're done? Or better yet...sorry I hang out with guys all day." Ginger pretended to say it in a gruff low voice, doing her best to imitate her ex husband.

"Chivalry. That gets old quick when you're trying real hard to prove yourself in the field." Jenny muttered.

"Oh I loved his chivalrous side!" Mercedes gushed.

"It's great when you're not working." Jenny reminded the group.

"Don't forget your pocket translator!" Stephanie said mocking the way Jethro would yell to her everytime she left their apartment in Moscow.

"Yeah...that would get old." Mercedes said in a low voice.

"It always drove me nuts when he'd try to change my oil or windshield wiper fluid...for God's sake I own the dealership...I can get that stuff taken care of anytime." Mercedes added her least favorite trait to the list.

"How did you know it was the beginning of the end?" Hollis Mann asked it so quietly the group could barely hear her.

"I woke up one day and realized nothing would change...ever and I was done trying to accomplish the impossilbe task of making him happy." Faith replied.

"Well he found me in bed with someone." Ginger said sheepishly.

"When he ran out of the house with blood gushing down his face and scalp and went to Ducky for help." Diane said with a wry smile.

"When I got stood up...for a case... the sixth time in a row." Mercedes heaved a sigh as she said it.

"Waking up in London...alone." Jenny said wistfully. She regretted the dear Jethro letter she had left in the safehouse in Paris. It had been of her own accord and free will, but now she had nobody to blame but herself.

"Realizing I could never be Shannon." Hollis said with a sigh.

Six sets of eyes stared at Stephanie, she was the only one who hadn't answered.

Stephanie was still hoping they'd forget about her. She hadn't forgotten the agony, the desperation, the paralyzing fear of a life without Jethro. She could lie. She knew she should tell the truth though.

"Umm...it's complicated." Stephanie said as she bit her lower lip, hoping the brief explanation would suffice.

"Isn't it always?" Faith muttered, unsatisified with the answer.

"What I mean to say is that it's still hard to talk about." Stephanine supplemented.

"Of course it is." Hollis said knowingly.

"Well I guess the beginning of the end was probably the day that I realized I couldn't...." Stephanie trailed off, she really didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Couldn't what?" Diane asked out of exasperation. This Stephanie chick was way too clingy for Diane's taste.

"It all started one night...we were at a bar in Moscow....and we let the vodka do most of the talking...we were getting over a big fight and Jethro had explained, insisted really that once upon a time he had been a different person...a better person. Gentler, kinder, more apt to listen, more willing to make time for a family. We had been married for eight months at that point...and our marriage was already strained. Having a baby was supposed to change everything, but I guess it just wasn't my destiny...or something like that." Stephanie added the last part quietly as she choked on a sob.

Across the booth Jenny was sorry that they had pushed her. She should have forced Diane to back off. It wouldn't have been the first time Jenny had told Diane to shut up. Now it all made sense. Stephanie was lost in what might have been.

"I've got a great one." Stephanie said trying to save face. She already knew Jenny and Hollis saw her as weak. She was trying to avoid the sympathetic looks.

"Shoot." Ginger said as she refilled Stephanie's glass for her.

"How many times have you slapped him or called him a bastard?" Stephanie raised her eyebrow as she reached for her full glass of bourbon and took a hearty gulp.

"Too many to count." Several voices replied in unison.

"Golf clubs work better than hands." Diane said with a smirk.

"Ever shoot him?" Jenny asked with a small laugh.

It had been dark, they had been in Pasitano and as she struggled to get Jethro back to their safehouse Jenny had realized that the shot Jethro had taken in the hip had been friendly fire. She had almost blown his leg to shreds in a dark alleyway. Thank God Ducky had been waiting for them when they returned. As Ducky rushed around helping Jethro it had taken Jenny almost ten minutes to realize she had been wounded. She had only been grazed, but the wound from her shoulder slowly seeped blood through the front of her white evening gown and it was Jethro who noticed it as Ducky busily removed the bullet from his hip.

"_Jen...." _Jethro had croaked in a low voice as he lay prone on the kitchen table while Ducky probed around Jethro's pelvis for the round. Jethro shakily pointed at Jenny's dress. Her designer gown had gone from pure white to a macabre shade of pink.

"What about you?" Ginger inquired as she poked Jenny in the side and interrupted her daydreaming.

"Can you repeat the question please?" Jenny asked slightly dazed.

"Best gift...." Ginger said repeating the question she had asked.

"A coat." Jenny said wistfully still sad she had left the gift on an airplane years ago.

Everbody else had some type of jewelry. Jenny smiled inside again. She was the only one who had gotten a gift with any real meaning.

"All right ladies...everybody has a safe ride home?" Jenny asked cautiously as she signed the receipt.

Six faces nodded at Jenny.

"Great....Stephanie, so glad you could join us. Good luck in Philadelphia. If you're around here again we meet at the same place the second Thursday of every month at eight." Jenny instructed as the women began filing out of the booth.

"Well ladies...thanks for having me. It was good to finally clear up some things." Stephanie said as she reached for her purse.

As Jenny stood the bourbon hit her senses all at once. She put on her game face and strode to her waiting towncar without the slightest hint of intoxication.

"How the hell does she do it?" Diane muttered as she watched Jenny walk away.

"Do what?" Hollis wondered aloud.

"Drink more than all of us put together and walk out of here like that...and in those heels!" Diane exclaimed.

"Best I could figure she drinks a bottle on her own." Hollis mused as she stood next to Diane.

"It's always been like that." Faith added knowingly.

Jenny got into her waiting towncar and instructed her driver before putting up the partition. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her head against the soft leather of the headrest. Maybe it was the bourbon, maybe it was the nostalgia. Maybe it was the five inch stilletos and the dangerously short pencil skirt. Above all Jenny knew it was now or never. The towncar stopped suddenly and Jenny got out.

Jethro Gibbs knew that sound anywhere. It struck fear in his heart. She was here to yell at him again, he knew it. The Director of NCIS was making her way down the basement stairs in a short skirt and very high heels. It was Jenny's signature look...not that Jethro minded at all.

"Here to yell?" Jethro asked as Jenny stood at the bottom of the basement stairs.

Jenny shook her head no.

"Then I'm getting scolded." Jethro said knowingly as he picked up a fresh piece of sandpaper.

Jenny didn't say a word. Instead she moved closer, voiding the empty space between their two bodies. She got as close to Jethro as she dared. She was just drunk enough. Bourbon seemed to be the liquid courage she needed.

Jenny rested her hands on Jethro's shoulders and looked into his blue eyes.

"Jethro...I _need_ you." Jenny said it so softly it was almost a whisper.


	2. Closer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the great reviews! I love feedback! A few notes about the following chapter. I don't know if there is a rule 61, I just needed a number for a rule. There is a love scene, and I tried to keep it as modest as possible. If anyone thinks the rating needs changed please let me know! **

Jenny was so close she could feel his hot breath and sense just how tense Jethro was.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned sheepishly. His blue eyes twinkled. He waited over six years for this moment. Six years and now it was finally here.

"Really?" Jethro asked inquisitively breaking the silence.

He was torturing her, they both knew it but he loved her like this, weak, vulnerable and unsure of herself. She was so confident and so poised that he loved to watch her resolve disappear when he was around. Jethro was the only person who had that affect on Jenny and he always used it to his advantage.

"Really....Jethro...." Jenny trailed off stopping just short. She was about to say something she knew he hated. She had almost apologized.

Truth be told he wanted her to say it. After all this time Jethro needed to know that she was that weak, that desperate to have him back in her life.

"And?" Jethro asked as he reached for Jenny's hand. He took a soft perfectly manicured hand in his larger, calloused hand. She was trembling.

"I'm sorry....for everything...leaving you was the worst mistake of my life. I regret it so much. I just wish...I wish there was a way to get all that time back." Jenny said it softly as she looked into Jethro's eyes.

Tears streamed down Jenny's cheeks and her mascara began to run. Jenny Sheppard did not cry often. Jethro didn't like to see her in pain, but knowing that he meant that much to her was almost worth the tears.

"Jenny...don't cry." Jethro said as he let go of Jenny's hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Oh Jethro...I still love you!" Jenny said as she began sobbing.

Jethro embraced her, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and wept. She wished he would say something...anything was better than his usual silence.

"I love you too Jenny." Jethro whispered as he kissed the top of Jenny's head in the semi-dark basement.

"R-r-really?" Jenny hiccuped. She hadn't expected that he'd return the sentiment, after all when she had returned to NCIS as Director she had been less than nice, curtly explaining there would be no such thing as "outside of work" for the couple. Jenny wouldn't have been surprised if he had laughed at her and told her to leave, but now they were hugging in the basement.

"I'll be right back." Jethro said as he broke the embrace suddenly.

Jenny stood in the basement dumbfounded. Maybe he had come to his senses. Maybe Jethro realized they were no good together, and nothing good could come of a reunion between the pair.

"Where did you go?" Jenny asked as Jethro bounded back down the basement stairs.

"I told Stan to go home for the night." Jethro explained with a small smile.

Jenny smiled and looked at her watch. She had been in the basement for almost an hour.

"Nobody questions the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny said with a grin.

That was why Jenny adored Stan. He was discreet. As her driver he knew all of Jenny's dirty little secrets. Senators, Congressmen and Directors from other agencies had all befriended Jenny. There was a rough patch a few months back where Jenny had been feeling particularly sorry for herself. From the outside looking in her brownstone must have seemed like a revolving door for rich powerful men in Washington. She had been Director almost a year now and Jenny had yet to hear a dirty rumor about herself. That meant only one thing. Stan was as loyal and discreet as anybody could be.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she stared at Jethro.

"You know...I'm still no good at it." Jethro said as he picked up a piece of sandpaper.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"The emotional stuff...sharing and all that junk. I don't suppose it's ever going to be my strong suit, this is a relationship not an afternoon talk show...I won't do any life-affirming hugs, or tell you every little thought that crosses my mind. That's not me." Jethro said plainly as he began sanding his boat.

"Jethro, I've come to accept that, and quite frankly if I need some useless chatter I'll just go out for a girl's night." Jenny said truthfully.

"I just thought I'd put it out there." Jethro said as he continued sanding. It had been the source of at least one fight back in Europe. She would usually end a night with screaming "_heartless bastard!_" combinded with the slamming of her bedroom door. Jethro had picked the lock the first time, but when she had greeted him with a judo-kick in the pants he had gotten the hint that he wasn't invited in for the evening.

"You're not a heartless bastard anymore." Jenny said practically reading his thoughts.

She knew Stephanie had been correct. Jethro Gibbs would never change, he would still be intensely complicated and almost cold at times, but he was softening around the edges slightly. If he hadn't changed in some small way he would have delighted in embarassing Stephanie. Instead he had walked away.

"Don't tell anyone, I don't want word getting around town." Jethro teased.

"I'll keep your secrets safe." Jenny said knowingly.

"Secrets? As in more than one?" Jethro asked with a laugh.

"We both have plenty of secrets." Jenny said as she closed her eyes briefly, reminiscing about their time in Europe. He had saved her ass on more than one occasion, making up for her probie mistakes.

"We are bound by the secrets we share." Jethro quipped. In their line of work they had both heard and used the old adage many times.

"And those we don't." Jenny said dryly. It had been a few months but Jenny was still jilted that Jethro had never so much as mentioned Shannon or Kelly.

"I told you." Jethro said simply.

"No you didn't...a twenty five page cold case file told me." Jenny said as she crossed her arms.

"When did you want me to bring it up? The Eiffel tower? The beach in Pasitano? In Rome? They all would have been great ways to start." "_Look at the sights Jen...by the way my family is dead_." Jethro muttered the last part, and increased the speed with which he sanded, trying to re-direct his frustrations into the boat.

"Jethro, enough!" Jenny yelled, her arms still crossed.

"You're not so forthcoming either. It would have been helpful to know about LaGrenouille before the fact." Jethro added plainly.

"I know...I made a mistake...we've _both_ made mistakes, especially when it comes to love." Jenny said with smile.

"Yep." Jethro said simply as he set down the sandpaper and walked over to Jenny.

"It will be better this time...not perfect, but better. I promise." Jethro said as he stood in front of Jenny and kissed her on the forehead as he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know." Jenny whispered as she looked up into Jethro's dazzling blue eyes. There was something there that Jenny hadn't seen before. His grittiness had been washed away and replaced with a soft gentleness that Jenny couldn't describe completely.

"I love you Jenny." Jethro whispered as he pulled Jenny close and kissed her lips.

Jenny was pulled slightly off balance as Jethro wrapped both hands around her waist, gripping the slippery fabric of her silk blouse. She could taste bourbon as their kiss deepened. He had been drinking too. He certainly wasn't drunk, but they both had enjoyed their alcohol. Now Jenny was enjoying the sweet familiar kiss that only Jethro could deliver. It was absolutely wonderful, and Jenny was reluctant to pull away, but she needed to catch her breath.

"Jethro..." Jenny panted as she inhaled.

"I missed it too." Jethro whispered, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"See...you don't need to worry about being all emotional and sharing...we can already read each other." Jenny said as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Jethro's shoulders and began kissing him.

"We're meant to be Jen." Jethro whispered as he reached for Jenny's hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Jethro Gibbs lay in bed staring at Jenny Sheppard.

She was beatiful...radiant and lovely to be exact. She was sleeping soundly, her red hair splayed across the Navy-blue satin pillowcase, and she was wrapped tightly in a satin sheet. The fabric clung to her curves, baring her shoulders, and leaving just enough to the imagniation. Jethro had seen it all last night, and even though time had passed she was still lovely. Her ivory skin was still flawless, and she was just as fit as she had ever been. Jethro on the other hand had been reluctant to shed his clothing. He was still in excellent shape, but there were more scars now than before, and one that bothered him the most would be exposed for Jenny to gaze at.

She had whispered it softly, not wanting to disturb the mood, and she couldn't help but ask as she ran her hand delicately across his left shoulder blade. "_Ari _?" She whispered the name quietly and with disdain as if it were a curse word. Jethro's lack of response had been all she had needed. She had delicately kissed the edges of the scar. "_It doesn't matter anymore_." Jenny said reassuringly as they fell back onto the soft sheets, willing to continue their love-making.

"Old habits die hard." Jenny mumbled as her eyes opened slightly.

"What?" Jethro said with his trademark half-grin, pretending not to understand Jenny.

"You...staring at me while I sleep." Jenny muttered, her face still half-buried in the pillow.

"I told you years ago...it's so hard to look away." Jethro smiled widely as he said it.

The sentiment would have been creepy if it had been anybody else, but coming from Jethro it was a sincere compliment.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she rolled towards Jethro.

"Mmm..." Jethro moaned as he felt Jenny snuggle against him.

"The old rule still applies." Jethro said cautiously. He didn't want any false pretenses, and he had reminded her last night, but he knew she was slightly tipsy, and he couldn't help but feel a need to remind her. It wouldn't have been fair not to say anything. This was definetly complicated.

"I know." Jenny whispered as she kissed Jethro.

Her mind flashed back to a hot attic in Marseilles. It had only been two nights but they had been unable to contain their passion for one another. It was after their first time together, she had barely caught her breath, but the fear had set in. He was older by almost a decade, and she was a young probie, hell bent to prove herself. He had taken advantage of her. It was then that she realized he could read her like a book.

"I don't believe in it." Jethro said simply as he ran a hand through her sweaty tousled hair.

"What?" Jenny had asked innocently, scared that he'd say love.

"One night stands...friends with benefits...love buddies...mattress dancing...whatever you kids call it these days." Jethro had said with a heavy sigh.

"Is that a rule?" Jenny had asked in a serious tone. If there was a rule committed to it then Jethro was most likely very serious about the whole idea.

"Number sixty one." Jethro replied quickly.

He would never elaborate further than that, but Jenny knew it was his way of saying that she was more than a flavor of the week. There was an emotional connection between the pair, and he would have never pursued her just to temporarily sate his lust. That's how it remained between the pair, they had blazed a trail across Europe, holding hands, stealing kisses, not caring if their friends or co-workers saw. Jenny learned in time that Jethro Gibbs did not take advantage of women. He was more chivalrous than all of Jenny's former boyfriends put together.

"We're exclusive then." Jenny said as she kissed Jethro. His hands wandered down the silky sheet happy to settle on the small of her back.

"We'll be late for work." Jenny muttered. She had to get going soon or else she'd show up to work in the clothes from the day before.

"It's Friday...let's make it a long weekend." Jethro said as he handed Jenny her cell phone.

Jenny cleared her throat and dialed Cynthia's number.

"Cynthia..it's Director Sheppard." Jenny said in a weak voice.

"I have one of my headaches...I'll try to make it in later if I feel better. Unless it's an emergency take a message. I think I might need to see a doctor." Jenny added for good measure.

"Thanks Cynthia." Jenny said weakly as she looked at Jethro and winked.

"Your turn." Jenny said as she hung up her phone.

"Just one problem...I don't get sick." Jethro said knowingly. Everybody would be suspicious if he called in.

"There's a first time for everything." Jenny said with a devious grin.

Jethro rolled over and reached for his cell phone.

"Yeah...DiNozzo, I'm sick." Jethro practically barked. He hung up the phone before Tony could ask any questions. Jethro had never really had a cold or the flu, and he didn't know if he could orchestrate a plausible lie about not feeling well.

"Love sick." Jenny said as she took the phone from Jethro's hand and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmhmmm" Jethro mumbled as he and Jenny embraced.

"It reminds me of the good old days." Jethro murmured as he stroked Jenny's hair.

"I think I want a sandwich." Jenny said as she ran a hand across her stomach. It was almost three p.m. and she was famished. They had been in bed all day, alternating between sleeping and other activities.

"Let's go." Jethro yanked Jenny by the hand so she was sitting upright. He tossed her his brown terrycloth robe, and he pulled on sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

The comfort level almost shocked Jenny. They were so at ease with one another, falling back into their comfortable routine.

"Here you go...one turkey and Swiss on rye!" Jethro said as he triumphantly handed Jenny a sandwich.

"Do you hear that?" Jenny asked as she took a bite of her food.

Jethro stopped making his own sandwich and looked out the window. An antique red hearse was pulling into his driveway.

"Abby!" Jenny said as her eyes grew wide.

"She must be here to check on me!" Jethro said with a smile as he watched Abby exit her car.

Jenny stood in the kitchen absolutely frozen. This was a nightmare.

Jethro eyed her precariously. She turned and bolted from the kitchen. Abby's footsteps echoed on the wooden planks of the front porch.

"Gibbs?" Abby's voice rang out through the front hall.

Jethro shoved Jenny's sandwich into the refrigerator. Abby was observant enough that she'd definitely notice something like that.

"Hey Gibbs...how are you?" Abby asked as she made her way into the kitchen. She ran over to her boss and hugged him tightly.

"Fine." Jethro said simply in a hoarse voice.

"Oh...you already ate." Abby said glumly as she placed a styrofoam container of soup on the kitchen table. She eyed the half-eaten sandwich with disdain.

"Dinner." Jethro signed.

"What happened to your voice?" Abby asked back in sign language.

"Too much sawdust...I really have to start wearing a mask when I sand, doctor's orders." Jethro signed back adding the motion that indicated he had a sore throat.

"Took all my energy to talk to Tony this morning." Gibbs signed as he looked at Abby.

"He said you were a bit gruff. Worse than normal." Abby signed back as she smiled at her boss.

"The doctor is right...you really need to be more careful, especially when you sand treated wood. You're inhaling fine particles of all sorts of chemicals and microbes. Your lungs are probably full of dust after four boats." Abby said in her gravely voice.

"Make me one." Jethro signed, remembering the time Abby had decorated surgical caps.

"Will do." Abby said happily.

"I'm going to head out...you get some rest. Call me if you need anything. A sick Gibbs makes me nervous!" Abby said as she turned to leave.

"That was close." Jenny muttered as she returned to the kitchen only after Abby's hearse had completely disappeared from view.

"Speaking of close." Jethro muttered as he gently pushed Jenny up against the kitchen counter and yanked the tie off of the bathrobe loose.

"Let's get closer." Jenny whispered as the cool air hit her bare skin.


	3. Thankyou

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For a one-shot this is taking on a life of its own, but I'm loving the writing process! I still don't own any of the characters...wish I did though! I don't own anything in _Top Gun _either....

Jethro Gibbs stood in the center of the bullpen and snorted in disgust. It was all over ZNN and every other news channel. He was proud of her, she had held her own. She was on the verge of tears, cracking mentally, but he was the only one who knew that for sure. Nobody else in the world knew that side of her. Nobody else could read Jenny Sheppard that well.

"Slick bastards." Jethro muttered as the camera cut back to a slimy Senator.

"They're all pigs." DiNozzo muttered.

"She's got resolve, she can hold her own." Ziva added.

"That's not the point." McGee reminded Ziva who was still unaccustomed to American politics.

"Well then...what is it?" Ziva asked, desperate for clarification. She had decided months ago that America was a wonderful place to be, although the way the politicians spoke she was often more confused after listening to them.

"The point is that no other Director has to do it. They're picking on her, taunting her because she is a woman." McGee said knowingly.

"Really?" Ziva asked surprised that the general attitude was still so chauvanistic.

"No other organization has to practically petition Congress for funding. The budget gets handed to the Director of each agency, and it is distributed appropriately. For some reason Director Sheppard has been hand picked to argue. We'll be lucky if we don't have to buy our own ammunition." McGee explained.

"_She's paying dearly_." Jethro thought to himself. Jenny had stood up a few politicians and now she was paying the price for her candor and wicked attitude. A formal Congressional and Senatorial inquiry into the budget of NCIS was a big deal and Jenny had been nervous for weeks.

All morning they had harassed her asking why a small agency needed such a large budget, badgering her about details regarding operational expenses and so on. They had incinuated that she couldn't handle her job, and just before they had taken their lunch break one politician had stopped short of asking for her resignation. Jethro had called her at lunchtime but she had let it go to voicemail. He knew exactly why. She was so close to that precarious edge, the precipice and the sound of his voice would make her cry. It had happened once before. Since that day Jenny Sheppard had vowed to herself that she'd never shed a tear in the boys club ever again.

At five Jethro shut his computer down and said goodnight to the team. He had at least a half-hour headstart on Jenny and he wanted it that way. She didn't need to think about anything else for the rest of the night, and he was going to take care of everything for her.

"Welcome home." Jethro whispered as he stood in the massive front hall of the brownstone. He held a single lavender rose in his hand and gave it to Jenny as he reached for her purse and briefcase.

"Jethro." Jenny whispered in a breathless voice.

"Jenny...allow me." Jethro said as he sat the purse and briefcase down and helped Jenny shrug out of her jacket. In a move that stunned Jenny, Jethro knelt and undid the delicate clasps on Jenny's stillettos. She stepped out of the heels and her feet instantly relaxed.

"This rose is lovely." Jenny smiled as she smelled the sweet flower.

"You are lovely." Jethro said as he kissed Jenny's cheek.

"Hungry?" Jethro asked as he reached for Jenny's hand and led her into the dining room.

Classical music was playing softly on the cd player, and the table was laid out with Jenny's favorite China pattern. Tapered candles glimmered in the dark room.

"My favorite." Jenny clapped her hands together as Jethro pulled her chair out for her.

Waiting for Jenny was her favorite meal. Steak au poivre and asparagus. A glass next to her plate was full of red wine.

"Jethro." Jenny whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you thinking about anything for the rest of the night. It's just you and me." Jethro said as he sat down next to Jenny.

"Jethro...I love you." Jenny whispered as she sipped her wine.

Tears streamed down her face. She was so touched by the sentiment. It was the simplest thing ever. She knew the dinner was take-out, but he had thought of her. He had tried to make her life easier. Nobody had ever done that for her before. Their dinner conversation was light and they reminisced about Paris and talked about everything but work.

"Now for dessert." Jethro said as he cleared the dinner plates and disappeared into the kitchen.

He returned with a small pink box from Jenny's favorite chocolate shop. It was tied with a white bow. Smiling triumphantly Jethro handed the box to Jenny. She expected truffles. Instead Jenny untied the bow and opened the box. Inside were a dozen chocolate dipped strawberries. They were very expensive, and almost impossible to get this time of year.

"Jethro!" Jenny gasped as she looked at the delectable concoctions that were decorated to look like they were wearing tuxedos.

"I knew you'd appreciate it." Jethro said as he kissed Jenny's cheek and disappeared.

"Stay there!" Jethro yelled as he disappeared.

Jenny bit into a strawberry, it was the perfect combination of fruit and chocolate. The juice dribbled down her chin and Jenny was glad she was all alone, or else Jethro would have teased her.

He returned a few minutes later and practically dragged Jenny upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked as they approached her bedroom. She could hear the sound of running water.

"Making you happy." Jethro said as he led Jenny into the bathroom.

The large jacuzzi tub was filling with water, and Jenny could smell lavender oil and bath salts. He remembered after all this time, lavender was her favorite. Jenny looked at the vanity. Eleven lavender roses sat in a crystal vase.

"Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed as he smiled at her.

"Tonight...is all about you." Jethro said happily as Jenny leaned in and kissed Jethro.

Jenny changed out of her clothes and piled her hair loosely on top of her head. She sank into the hot water of the tub.

"Join me." Jenny said with a wicked grin as she beckoned Jethro with a wag of her finger.

Jethro took off his shirt and jeans and socks. He left his undershirt and boxers on and Jenny was surprised when he made his way to the edge of the tub and sat on the marble counter that surrounded the tub.

"You're allowed in." Jenny teased.

"If I got in then I couldn't do this." Jethro said as he placed his legs on either side of Jenny's shoulders and reached down to rub her shoulders. His feet and calves were immersed in the hot water and it felt oh-so-good.

"Oh Jethro...." Jenny moaned as his firm hands kneaded her tense muscles.

Jethro reached over and flipped the switch that turned on the water jets.

"Thank-you." Jenny murmured lazily as her eyes drooped slightly.

"Don't thank me yet." Jethro said as he produced a glass of wine and handed it to Jenny.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Jenny asked in surprise as she happily accepted the sweet wine.

"I believe it originated in a vineyard, then a winery, then of course the store shelves, then I bought it." Jethro teased as he continued to rub Jenny's shoulders.

"You know what I meant...you're so damn sneaky, but I love you for it." Jenny said as she sipped the wine.

"Want a strawberry?" Jethro asked as he handed Jenny a chocolate dipped strawberry.

"Mmm." Jenny moaned as she took the confection from his hands.

"I feel like a princess, or a rock star." Jenny said with a giggle.

"You're niether..." Jethro said as he continued his massage.

"Jethro!" Jenny scolded.

"You're a queen." Jethro reminded her.

"Then you must be the king." Jenny said with a laugh.

"Or the chief bastard." Jethro teased.

"Give yourself more credit than that." Jenny said in a more serious tone.

"I'll try." Jethro said it painfully aware of his shortcomings.

"Jethro why does it have to be so hard?" Jenny asked as her frustrations boiled over.

"Because they are afraid of you." Jethro said simply.

He had seen it before, especially in the Corps. Women who were highly skilled, incredible professionals and in some cases more capable of a job task than their male counterparts. They would be treated as inferior because of their gender. Jethro had learned at a young age that life would always be difficult for powerful women.

He could feel Jenny tense slightly and then relax as she allowed herself to cry. It was so frustrating. She tried and tried. She worked longer and harder than her male counterparts only to be investigated by the government. It was almost more than she could handle.

"They want you to step down. Promise me you'll never give them the satisfaction." Jethro leaned in and whispered it in Jenny's ear.

Jenny nodded slightly. She was too stubborn. She would find a way to make them miserable. It would take time, but someday Jenny would make sure that every person who had ever crossed her would pay dearly.

"More please." Jenny said through her tears as she handed her empty wine glass to Jethro.

"That's all that's left." Jethro said as he handed a half-full glass to Jenny.

"Fine." Jenny said dryly.

"There's a second bottle chilling." Jethro said softly.

"Thank God." Jenny said as she leaned her head back and looked up at Jethro.

"I'm turning into a prune!" Jenny whined as she finished her wine.

Jethro took the hint and swung his legs out of the tub. He turned the jets off and extended a hand to help Jenny up.

"I love you." Jenny whispered as she stood on the bath mat dripping wet.

"I love you too." Jethro said as he dried Jenny off with a fluffy pink towel.

"Stay here." Jethro instructed.

Jenny stood wrapped in a towel and waited for Jethro. He returned with a pair of silk pajamas and slippers.

"Nice and comfy." Jenny said as she slipped into the satin pajama pants.

"Pretty too." Jethro said as he admired the sky-blue fabric.

"Thanks." Jenny said sweetly as she pulled the top over her head.

"Let's get into bed." Jethro said as he reached for Jenny's hand.

He propped up the pillows on her side of the bed and tucked her in neatly.

"You joining me?" Jenny asked as she pretended to pout.

"In two minutes." Jethro said as he disappeared.

True to his word Jethro re-appeared quickly, a DVD case in his hand, a bottle of wine in the other. He had remembered, it was Jenny's all time favorite movie. _Top Gun_, it was slightly out-dated but still good.

"Jethro...are you sure...it's a chick-flick." Jenny protested. He had already done so much for her. He didn't need to be tortured for two hours.

"Things go boom in it too." Jethro said with a smile as he switched on the flat-screen tv that was mounted to the wall in Jenny's bedroom. He inserted the DVD and made his way over to the bed.

"You ever do that?" Jenny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?" Jethro asked as he snuggled up to Jenny.

"Karaoke." Jenny teased.

"Only to impress red-heads." Jethro teased back.

"Riiight." Jenny trailed off as she said it.

"Okay, maybe to impress a brunette once." Jethro added for good measure.

"You ever Karaoke Jen?" Jethro asked.

"Only to impress an old Gunney." Jenny teased.

"You don't have to sing to impress me." Jethro said as he looked at Jenny.

"How about that?" Jenny asked as she pointed at the screen.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"You know...do it on a dare...in public...in a bathroom, like a bet with your friends." Jenny said simply.

Jethro shook his head no. The thought grossed him out.

"All your travels...all that testosterone floating around and you never did anything like that?" Jenny quipped.

"Nope." Jethro said knowingly.

They watched in silence for a little bit.

"I've done that." Jethro said as the main character threw dog tags into the ocean.

"That's unfortunate." Jenny said wistfully.

"How about...that?" Jenny asked as her hand rested on Jethro's thigh...a steamy love scene was enveloping the large screen.

"A few times..." Jethro said unsure of what the right reply was. It was a delicate subject with women, and he was worried there would be no right answer.

"There's no time like the present." Jenny whispered as she nibbled Jethro's earlobe and ran kisses down his neck.

"Jen...you don't have to..." Jethro trailed off as his hand found hers and he held it gently.

It had been a long day for her, and he was worried she felt obligated. It happened almost every night, and now he was scared she'd think she'd have to.

"I want to." Jenny whispered as hand slid underneath Jethro's t-shirt. Her hand ran delicate circles on the smooth skin of his stomach and he inhaled deeply.

"You're sure?" Jethro asked cautiously.

"Yes." Jenny whispered as she straddled Jethro.

"Jethro...that.. was...perfect....I...love...you." Jenny panted as she relaxed back into the soft mattress.

"I love you too Jenny." Jethro whispered it as he curled up behind Jenny and wrapped his arm around her.


	4. Good night and good luck

**Author's Note: I know that in the series it's never really stated if Faith and Jethro ever had a "thing" but I think they did...everytime they see eachother they fight, and the undertones of the disagreements go **_**way**_** beyond an investigative power struggle. So I guess in my mind at least, she's a rebound girl from one of the ex-wives. In another episode it is implied that one of Jethro's ex-wives is an attorney named Ginger, so that's where I stole her from...once again CBS and Don Bellisario own everything, and I own nothing. **

Jenny strode into the restaurant with confidence. Tonight was going to take a lot of energy. She had thought it through and this was the only reasonable decision she could make. She had been the ring leader, the instigator and she couldn't just disband now without it seeming suspicious.

Jenny slid into the largest booth and nodded at the waiter. She was the first one there as usual. It was going to be exhausting. Trying hard to conceal her renewed love for Jethro. She would find a way to disband the group eventually, but for now she had to keep up appearances.

In fifteen minutes the usual group had arrived. Diane, Ginger, Mercedes, Faith, and Hollis all sat in the booth sipping bourbon and waiting for their steaks.

"He's a pig!" Faith sputtered suddenly out of nowhere. Jenny had seen Faith stalk out of NCIS headquarters earlier in the week and she had no clue what had transpired.

"Oh dear God...what now?" Diane said as she rolled her eyes.

"It was awful! Humiliating really, especially in front of DiNozzo." Faith lamented.

"Honey...what happened?" Mercedes said sympathetically.

"Well I was turning to leave, and I got on the elevator, and then it hit me...that feeling...something was wrong. When I got to my car I realized what it was. He didn't even try to look at my ass when I walked away!" Faith wailed as if it were the cruelest of all fates.

A collective gasp fell across the table. It only meant one thing. Jethro had moved on. He always relished the view of an attractive woman walking away from him, and when he stopped enjoying the view it meant he had moved on.

"He's moved on." Diane mused knowingly.

"Yeah...well so have I, but it's just that I really, really enjoy torturing him. When I have to go to NCIS there's a reason I'm always in my skirt...I do have uniform pants you know." Faith said it sourly as she practically chugged her bourbon.

"I wonder who she is." Ginger said aloud.

"She's either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid." Hollis chimed in.

At the insult Jenny fought back the blush that was creeping across her cheeks.

"She must be younger...and naieve." Mercedes added.

Jenny smiled to herself, it was nice to be thought of as younger.

"Jenny has he brought anybody around the office lately?" Hollis asked in a curious tone.

"No." Jenny replied as she stared at the amber liquid in her glass.

"Really?" Hollis pushed.

"Really." Jenny said with an edge to her voice.

"You're a bit touchy tonight Jenny." Hollis added.

"Sorry...I don't know if you've seen the Post, or the Tribune, or the Times, or ZNN but it's been a long, complicated week." The terror of the Senate hearings was still fresh in Jenny's mind.

"You look relatively unscathed." Ginger added.

"Yeah...I'd be under the table crying like a baby if it were me." Diane said honestly.

"Well you just have to be strong...never let them smell fear...plus it helps if you've got..." Jenny almost slipped, but she stopped short and didn't finish her sentence she was about to say _"It helps if you've got somebody wonderful waiting at home." _

Instead she poured herself another glass of bourbon.

"Helps if you've got what?" Faith questioned, the investigative side of her mind now curious.

Jenny's mouth turned up at the corners. She smiled halfway and met Faith's gaze. The two women didn't need words.

"You got laid! That's why you're so happy!" Mercedes picked up on the incinuation immediately.

"Umm....well it's more than just physical pursuits." Jenny admitted as her eyes lit up.

"Who is he?" Diane asked curiously.

"He's a government employee...he was very supportive during the hearings last week." Jenny said it with a straight face as she looked Diane in the eyes.

She hadn't lied, Jethro was a government employee and he had been awfully supportive.

"Sounds like he's been supportive after the hearings too." Ginger interjected.

"It's pretty fabulous. I can't lie." Jenny said it with a wicked grin, it was girl's night after all, and what was girl's night without gossip?

"So what's it like...being with a Senator and all?" Diane asked.

"He's not a Senator." Jenny deflected the question quickly. She didn't want to lie to anybody, that wasn't her style.

"A congressman?" Faith pressed.

Jenny shook her head no.

"Supreme Court Justice?" Ginger added.

Jenny shook her head no once again.

"Ewww...they're all nasty anyhow." Diane said with a grimace.

"Well then...what does he do?" Faith asked.

"He works for the government." Jenny repeated her previous statement, not wanting to fib.

"Oh...I see." Faith said quietly.

"It must be quite the power struggle in the bedroom!" Faith added teasingly.

"What ever do you mean?" Jenny asked innocently.

"Well...two directors, spending quality time with one another. It's got to be pretty intense, but after all that's between you and him." Faith smiled as she said it, and then glanced at Hollis knowingly.

Hollis erupted into laughter. She knew exactly who Jenny was seeing. The director of the DEA was the most eligible bachelor in DC at the moment, and he and Jenny must have met and clicked instantly.

From across the booth Jenny could practically read their minds. _"Let them think I'm with Derrick_." Jenny thought to herself. The further she threw them off the better.

"So ladies...enough about me, any new pursuits on the horizion?" Jenny arched an eyebrow as she eyed the women carefully.

The women all shrugged their shoulders. It was status quo. Nobody worth carrying on a conversation about. The women filed out after dinner and as usual Jenny paid the bill and left. She walked out the front door of the restaurant and saw the familiar towncar waiting for her.

"Jenny!" A female voice said loudly as Jenny walked through the semi-dark parking lot.

Hollis Mann emerged from the shadows. Her strawberry-blond hair cascading down her shoulders in soft waves.

"Hollis, dear do you need a ride?" Jenny asked surprised at her sudden presence.

"Oh no...I just wanted to tell you something." Hollis said as she looked at the ground.

"I'm listening." Jenny said it with slight impatience. Jethro was waiting at the brownstone for her.

"I'm happy for the both of you...really I am. It's painfully obvious, from the outside at least that you two belong together. Jethro's lucky to have you." Hollis said it with a small but genuine smile as she looked at Jenny.

"Thanks Hollis...I really appreciate that." Jenny said as she looked at Hollis.

"Just one thing...please keep it a secret...I'm sure a picture will end up in the Post eventually, but until then, let's just keep this quiet." Jenny explained in a hushed tone.

"Your secret is more than safe with me. My retirement was approved. I leave for Hawaii next week. I'm going to live there. I need the change of scenery...I need to meet new people." Hollis explained.

"Congratulations...and good luck." Jenny said as she leaned in and hugged Hollis Mann.

"Same to you..." Hollis said as she turned and headed towards her car.

Jenny slid into the backseat of the towncar.

"Let's head for home Stan." Jenny said as she pulled out her cellphone to call Jethro.


	5. Pizza, Popcorn, and the Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is inspired by "Honor Code" one of my favorite episodes! I still don't own anything though. I took huge liberties in changing things around to fit the storyline...I hope nobody minds too much.**

"Awesome! This place is awesome!" Zach said happily as he ran through the downstairs of Jethro's house exploring.

"So you must like boats?" Jethro asked as he followed Zach around.

"My dad is in the Navy...of course I like boats!" Zach said as he looked at all the nautical artwork and the old-fashioned ship wheel that had been turned into the base for a coffee table in the living room.

"Did you do this?" Zach asked as he looked at the coffee table.

"Sure did." Jethro said with a smile.

Zach was precious. For a second it was like having Kelly back again. Obviously Zach was a boy and Kelly had been a girl but that didn't matter. Even if it was only for one night it was a chance for Jethro to be completely happy.

Jethro's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Gibbs." He said dryly not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"I'm on my way." His girlfriend Jenny Sheppard cooed over the phone before she hung up.

"Hey Zach...you must be pretty hungry...would you rather have a pizza or a cheeseburger and fries?" Gibbs asked as Zach lay on his back underneath the coffee table admiring the craftsmanship.

"Pizza." Zach said without hesitation.

"Is it true?" Zach asked as he sat up.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he sat on the couch.

"What Abby and Tony said...that you have a boat in your basement." Zach looked at Gibbs as if he expected the older man to know what he had been thinking.

"I do...they're right...we can work on it after dinner." Jethro said as he looked at the young boy.

"Good." Zach said as he reached for his backpack and pulled out his hand-held Nintendo.

"What is that thing?" Jethro asked as Zach turned the power on.

"It lets me play video games anywhere. It's cool because when I have to go to boring stuff with my dad it helps keep me from getting in trouble." Zach explained.

"What's that pod thing for?" Jethro asked referring to the IPod that Zach had tucked inside his backpack.

"Oh that lets me listen to music all the time. I usually use it on the bus to and from school. That way I don't get picked on as much." Zach added.

"Picked on?" Jethro asked inquisitively. He couldn't imagine anybody picking on Zach. The kid was so cool and that was just so..._unfair_.

"Yeah...the prinicipal says I'm a misfit." Zach said it plainly as if it were something he were used to hearing it.

Jethro had a sudden urge to find the principal who had said that and punch him.

"Your friend Tony...he's kinda weird." Zach mused aloud as he continued playing his Nintendo.

"How so?" Gibbs said with a smile. Tony was weird, but he couldn't wait to see what Zach thought of DiNozzo.

"He kept treating me like a dog...it was so...lame." Zach said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like DiNozzo." Jenny piped up from the doorway.

"Hey Jen." Jethro smiled as he looked at his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hi Jethro...hi Zach." Jenny said as she still stood in the doorway.

"I didn't hear the car." Jethro said as he looked at Jenny.

"That's the point." Jenny said with a wink as she entered the living room.

"How about some dinner?" Jenny asked hopefully. She was so hungry.

"Gibbs promised me pizza." Zach said, not looking up from his game.

"I'll call." Jenny said as she pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her red tweed jacket.

"Thanks." Jethro said as he looked at Jenny...she was so beautiful.

"Twenty minutes." Jenny said as she strode over to the couch.

Jethro noticed just how short her khaki skirt was. It was dangerously short. Tonight would be an exercise in self-control he decided to himself as Jenny sat next to him on the couch.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Jenny whispered as she leaned in and bit Jethro's earlobe gently.

"So...what's it like?" Zach asked pointedly as he eyed Jenny.

"Pardon?" Jenny asked confused by Zach's question.

"Being together all the time. You work together...and you live together." Zach said knowingly.

"We don't live together Zach." Jethro explaiend as he reached for his second slice of pizza.

"So that's why you don't have rings on." Zach's eyes twinkled as he said it.

Jenny met Jethro's gaze. This kid was observant. He noticed everything.

"Everybody at the office wants to know though." Zach said absentmindedly not aware of what he was starting.

"Know what?" Jethro asked with a mouthful of food.

"If it will last this time." Zach said simply as he took a gulp of his soda.

Once again Jenny shot Jethro a glare. They had been so careful, but they worked with investigators for a living...everybody was bound to make their own conjecture as time went on.

"Ducky said that Paris wasn't meant to last forever, but Abby still believes in true love." Zach said knowingly.

"So she's really your girlfriend?" Zach added as he looked at Jenny carefully.

"Really." Jethro said with a smile.

"Hubba Hubba." Zach looked at Jethro and smiled when he said it. Zach had learned that on the playground at school. That's what all the boys said when they saw pretty girls.

Jenny blushed bright red and bit her lower lip to conceal a giggle.

"I did pretty good huh?" Jethro said as he reached across the table and gently tousled Zach's hair.

"Yeah for an old guy." Zach said as he looked at Jethro.

Now it was just too much to contain. Jenny burst into uncontrollable laughter. Zach had called Jethro old. She was worried she'd fall out of her chair, or worse wet her pants, but it was hilarious.

"Are you done yet Director?" Jethro finally asked as Jenny started hyperventilating.

"She's your boss?" Zach asked wide-eyed. He hadn't heard that part.

"Not exactly." Jethro said knowing the comment would get the exact reaction he was fishing for.

Jenny's laughter and gasps for air ceased and she glared at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Jenny asked as she folded her arms over her chest and stared at Jethro waiting for an explanation.

"Well...what I mean is that we all have to answer to the Secretary of the Navy." Jethro was trying to dig his way out of a hole.

"Yes we do." Jenny said quietly. She would let him slide this time, but if it happened again he'd be sexually frustrated for weeks. It would be a painful but necessary punishment.

"Sleeping arrangements." Jenny whispered as Zach headed back to the family room to get his backpack.

"Zach in the guest room...you and me...the usual." Jethro said simply.

"Do you think that's wise? He notices everything." Jenny whispered.

"Trust me...it's fine." Jethro said as Zach re-appeared in the kitchen.

It was painfully obvious that Jenny Sheppard had never had children. After the day Zach had endured he would sleep soundly once he got to bed.

"Can we play with the boat now?" Zach asked as he looked up at Jethro.

"Sure can." Jethro said as he picked Zach up and they headed to the basment.

"You know...he didn't do anything bad...I can feel it inside my stomach." Zach said out of the blue as Jethro helped him sand the boat.

Jenny was sitting on a barstool in the corner watching them work.

"I know." Jethro said softly.

Jenny was about to object, but thought the wiser of it. If there was evidence that would clear Zach's father of any wrongdoing Jethro would find it.

"We're going to work really hard to find him, and the people who took him." Jenny added in a soft voice.

"I know." Zach said as he continued sanding.

"Does your stomach tell you a lot of things?" Jethro asked curiously.

"All the time, but nobody believes me." Zach said plainly.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and looked at Jethro. He smirked at her and continued sanding. Jenny observed quietly. Jethro must have been a great father. He was so good with kids. Jenny had always admired his easygoing and carefree attitude when children were involved.

"Time for bed." Jethro announced as he set the sander down and stretched.

"Gibbs." Zach tried to protest, but a telltale yawn exited his mouth.

"I have a feeling it is way past the usual bedtime." Jethro explained as he looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" Zach asked.

"After ten." Jenny replied as she stood up and glanced at her phone.

"Wow! You guys are awesome! Dad makes me go to bed at eight-thirty!" Zach said as he bounded up the stairs.

"Goodnight Zach." Jethro said as he swtiched on the night light in the guest bedroom.

"Gibbs?" Zach said as Jethro turned to leave.

"Yes Zach?" Jethro said as he stood next to the bed.

"Thanks for the big bed...I've never had a bed this big...it's like my dad's. He even has a brown blanket too." Zach said as he ran a hand over the comforter.

"No problem. I'm going to leave the door open, if you need anything, even if you want to talk just yell for me we'll be here." Jethro said as he turned to see Jenny standing in the doorway.

Her eyes were practically glazed-over and she looked so far away. He would never admit it but he knew that look anywhere. Four wives later it was hard to forget. There was no known cure, although it was something Jethro had fought with many a time.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Jethro asked as they brushed their teeth.

"Nope." Jenny said as she rinsed her toothbrush.

"Are you sure about that?" Jethro asked as Jenny slipped into a sweatsuit.

"You already know what's going on, why should I have to tell you?" Jenny asked as her head poked through the top of a hooded sweatshirt.

He knew exactly what was going on and it scared him to death.

"You're really going to bed in that?" Jethro asked as he eyed the sweatsuit.

"There's a kid down the hall...I'm not taking any chances." Jenny said as she eyed Jethro. He was in the usual white t-shirt and boxers.

"Well then." Jethro said as he turned down the covers and they got into bed.

It was Jenny who heard it first. The sound of soft, barely audible footsteps making their way into the master bedroom. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was just past midnight.

"Zach?" Jenny said aloud in the dark bedroom.

"Director Jenny...I can't sleep." Zach explained in a soft voice.

Jenny sat up in bed. Not only was he observant, Zach was polite.

"It's just Jenny." She said as Jenny slid into her slippers and quietly got out of bed. Jethro hadn't even stirred.

"Just Jenny...I can't sleep." Zach said with a giggle as Jenny stood up and reached for Zach's hand.

"I have the perfect remedy for a sleepless night." Jenny said as she led Zach to the kitchen.

Her mother had used it when Jenny was a child, and even to this day Jenny remembered the special elixir.

"What?" Zach asked as he sat patiently at the kitchen table.

"You'll see." Jenny said as she reached into the refridgerator.

She grabbed some milk and then scoured the cupboards for vanilla. Much to her surprise Jethro had a small bottle of vanilla extract that wasn't expired. She pulled a saucepan out of one of the cupboards and added the milk and vanilla to it. She placed it on the stove to simmer.

"Sometimes when my mind is really busy I don't sleep well either." Jenny explained.

"What do you worry about?" Zach asked as he eyed Jenny.

"Work." Jenny said, it only took one word to explain what was on her mind morning noon and night.

"You shouldn't do that...my dad says that if all people do is work they'll have an early grave." Zach said knowingly.

Jenny searched for the right response. There was no right response for a six year old that knew how to put people in their place.

"I think the milk might be done." Jenny said as she stood up and went to the stove. Sure enough a thick layer of cream was on top of the saucepan and it was bubbling gently around the edges. It was just warm enough to drink.

Jenny stirred the milk and poured two glasses.

"Would you like a snack?" Jenny asked, still remebering what her mother had done.

"Sure." Zach smiled at the thought of being allowed to eat so late in the day.

"Do you like popcorn?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"I love popcorn." Zach said as he sipped his warm milk.

"Well I make a special kind of popcorn. My mom taught me how. I add sugar instead of salt. Do you think you'd like to try some?" Jenny asked.

"It's called Kettle corn...I had some at the fair last year." Zach said knowingly.

"Great." Jenny said as she began preparing the sweet treat.

"This is better than the carnival." Zach said happily as he finished the last few pieces of popcorn in his bowl.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she finished her milk.

"Ready to try again?" Jenny said as she nodded in the direction of the stairs.

"I think so." Zach said as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

Jenny tucked Zach in and stayed in the room until he was sleeping softly. He looked so sweet lying in the big bed all tucked in and cuddled under the thick comforter. Jenny heaved a sigh as she turned the night light on, and the bedside lamp off. There was no sense in regretting what would never be. That ship had sailed years ago Jenny reminded herself as she exited the room and ran smack into Jethro.

He had realized she wasn't in bed and had made his way downstairs to see her making warm milk and popcorn for Zach. He didn't want her to know that he knew. It had surprised him at first. He didn't know she had it in her, but it was apparent that Jenny Sheppard was good with kids. She'd calmed his nerves, fed him a snack and put Zach to bed all on her own, and Jethro was impressed.

Before she could yelp in surprise Jethro quieted her with a kiss. Part of Jenny was nervous that Zach would wake up and see them kiss so passionately, but resisting Jethro was so difficult.

"Mmmm...." Jenny sighed.

"Mmm" Jethro repeated back as he looked into Jenny's eyes.

That's when she noticed it too. She didn't have to say a word. The both knew now...and they were both guilty. She never thought she'd see that look in his eyes, maybe that's how he had felt about her earlier in the evening. As they made their way back to bed Jenny and Jethro were silent. They both knew with absolute certainty that the other was suffering from baby fever, an affliction that had only one cure.


	6. Entrapment

**Author's Note: I don't own the song mentioned here..."**_**Love Like This**_**" but it's an awesome song! Oh, and I still don't own NCIS either. There is a brief love scene at the end of the chapter...I tried to keep it spicy but vague...much like network television...enjoy! **

"She doesn't want to be dist-" Cynthia tried to explain in vain as Jethro burst through the door in Jenny's office.

She was in her desk chair, eyes closed spinning around wildly, headphones neatly tucked into her ears, and she was singing in a low voice. A pink IPod rested in her lap.

"Never find a love like this" Jenny sang as she continued to spin.

"I'm so glad you found me...wrap your world around me." Jenny continued.

Jethro decided not to disturb her. This was priceless and beyond amusing. The Director of an armed Federal agency spinning in her chair listening to pop music.

"You're the only one that knows me...love it when you hold me." Jenny sang softly as she spun.

"As the years roll by it's not hard to know why you come back to me." Jenny kept singing.

"When this life tries to pull us apart you keep calling me back to your heart." She continued singing, blisfully unware that Jethro was in the room, standing on the opposite side of her desk, a huge smile plastered on his face.

The song must have ended, because Jenny's spinning stopped.

"Nice." Jethro said loudly. The high back of the leather chair was facing him and Jenny still had no idea he was in the room.

He heard her inhale sharply. She glanced up. She could see his reflection in the windows, and what a lovely reflection it was. He was wearing a dress shirt instead of the usual polo and he looked so handsome, so distinguished. Even in blue jeans and a light grey dress shirt and a black over coat he looked handsome. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and spun around sharply. Her eyes were wide open.

"When did you get that?" Jethro asked as he looked at Jenny's lap.

"Zach helped me order one online, and Abby programmed the music for me...all I have to do is charge it and press play." Jenny explained.

"How is Zach...has he called you yet?" Jethro asked with a smile.

"Actually he did. He and his father are doing well. Apparently Zach is in a play at school next week and he'd like us to attend. His father invited us." Jenny said happily as she tried to suppress the dizzy feeling she felt.

"Bit light-headed?" Jethro asked as Jenny scooted her chair closer to her desk and rested her head on the desktop.

"Mmmhm." Jenny muttered.

"That'll teach you to spin around to Sean Kingston." Jethro said as he made his way around the side of the desk to rub Jenny's shoulders.

She looked up sharply enhancing her diziness. She was in absolute shock. Before she could come up with a smart remark Jethro beat her to it.

"I do listen to the radio Jen." Jethro muttered. The first time he heard the song it had reminded him of Jenny and him...then he had seen the music video, and the blond girl singing with Sean Kingston was absolutely gorgeous...it was so hard not to look or listen.

"I bet the fact that Natasha Bedingfield is in the video has nothing to do with your enthusiasm." Jenny said as Jethro's firm hands caressed her shoulders.

"She's a blond." Jethro said as he rubbed Jenny's shoulders and neck.

"Didn't stop you with Hollis." Jenny muttered darkly.

"I love _you_ Jen." Jethro said as he caressed the smooth fabric of Jenny's cashmere sweater.

"I know...besides you're the only one who knows about my celebrity crush." Jenny said teasingly.

"Harrison Ford." Jethro murmured darkly.

"Mmm...a true man's man....remind you of anybody?" Jenny teased back.

"Not at all." Jethro said as his ministrations on her neck stopped.

"Your place or mine?" He asked. It was almost three and he was trying to make plans for the evening.

"Mine around eight." Jenny said. She liked Jethro's house, and it was comfortable but sometimes she preferred the brownstone. It was home after all.

"See you then." Jethro whispered as he kissed Jenny's cheek and headed out.

He was always cautious about spending too much time with her at work. He knew people talked anyhow, but he didn't dare do anything to add to the chatter.

"Mine around eight." The words hung in his ears. There was a reason for staying at her house...he knew that much for sure. There was one reason why they stayed at Jenny's house, and he smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs and back to his desk.

"_Women prefer their own bedrooms_." Kate Todd's words echoed in his ears. Until she had said it aloud Jethro had never realized it. After all the women in his life he should have known. Jethro could care less for the reasoning...any time in the bedroom usually turned out to be a good time.

There were the nights full of passion, sleepless nights that left both he and Jenny exhausted but happy the next morning, and then there were those other wonderful nights where they'd lay in bed in comfortable pajamas and cuddle happily until they both fell asleep.

"Gibbs...Gibbs...Earth to Gibbs!" Tony DiNozzo was anxious to get his boss' attention.

"What!?" Jethro finally barked annoyed that DiNozzo had interrupted his fantasy.

"Ducky wanted to see you." DiNozzo said simply as he sat as his desk, unfazed by Jethro's sharp remark.

"You wanted something Dr. Mallard?" Jethro asked as he made his way into autopsy.

"Yes Jethro." Ducky said as he stopped reading the file he had in front of him.

"What's up?" Jethro asked.

"This." Ducky said as he retrieved a copy of the Washington Announcer from his desk.

Ducky already had the page folded back, to the gossip section. Immediately Jethro knew the cause for Ducky's concern. It was a picture, blury and in black-and-white. Jenny Sheppard was holding a cup of coffee in one hand, Stan closely following her, and Jethro's back was to the lens as she tapped his shoulder with her free hand. The caption read "_NCIS Director...and mystery silver fox...true love is top secret." _ Jethro should have known better. The press loved and adored Jenny. She always waved for photos and never declined an interview request. He should have known a photo would surface soon enough...the only good news was the shot wasn't of his face.

"It's none of my business...and it never will be, but I urge you to tread cautiously." Ducky said as Jethro studied the image. Jenny looked adorable in an argyle sweater and grey tweed skirt, her curled hair cascading down her back, large black sunglasses covering most of her face.

"Thanks Duck." Jethro said as he turned and exited autopsy.

Jethro drove to Jenny's house, a bag of take-out from their favorite Italian restaurant sitting on the front seat. He sighed heavily to himself. He was beyond frustrated. He knew exactly what he wanted. For the first time in his life he just wasn't sure how to approach it. It had been over a week since Zach had been reunited with his father but the feeling still nagged at Jethro. The feeling hadn't been nagging Jenny though...it had consumed her. He knew that much for certain. He knew she didn't know what to say either. If either of them knew how to start the conversation it would have been settled long ago.

Jethro made his way into the brownstone. Noemi was in the front hall putting on her coat.

"Good evening Senor Gibbs." Noemi said in a sing-song voice.

"Good evening Noemi." Jethro greeted the always pleasant maid.

Noemi made her way out the front door and Jethro proceeded to the kitchen. It was almost eight and Stan would be dropping Jenny off anytime now. He dished up the pan-seared scallops and fettucine alfredo. Jenny always kept wine chilling in the fridge and he pulled out a bottle of red wine and rummaged through a drawer for the corkscrew.

"Hello Jethro." Jenny said as she walked into the kitchen. He hadn't heard her walk in. He glanced at her feet. They were bare. She was holding a pair of red stilettos in her one hand, her briefcase in the other.

Jethro was the only one who knew Jenny's dirty little secret. Everybody wondered how she walked in the impossibly high heels she always seemed to be wearing. Jethro learned that the trick was that Jenny did very little, if any walking in the heels. They were more for show than anything.

Her impossibly long and shapely legs were incased in sheer silk stockings, and Jethro resisted the urge to take her on the kitchen table. She was wearing a barely-there black skirt and a red cashmere sweater. The v-neckline of the sweater dipped low enhancing some of Jenny's best features and Jethro resisted the urge to have his way with her.

"It's good to have you over." Jenny said as she wrapped her arms around Jethro.

"It's good to be here." Jethro mused as the timer on the microwave dinged.

"Mmm...alfredo...and scallops." Jenny mused as she inhaled the aroma.

"So when are you going to get me pregnant?" Jenny asked bluntly as they ate their dinner.

Jethro almost choked on his scallops.

"I didn't know you wanted to be pregnant." Jethro said as he stared at his plate.

He didn't know what else to say. That had sounded horribly lame, but he wasn't sure what the right thing was...or if there was a right thing to say. Women were tricky like that. Often asking questions that had no decent answer.

"Bull." Jenny finished. He knew damn well what she wanted, and she knew he wanted it too.

"Well Jen...I just can't figure out...how." Jethro sipped his wine as he finished his statement. The last word hung in Jenny's mind.

"Well Jethro...we do the same thing we've been doing, but only at a more strategic time and of course minus a few incidental items." Jenny said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant...what I mean to say is that I can't figure out how we'd live." Jethro was getting more confused and frustrated with each passing moment.

"Well we'd breath in and out, make sure we're properly fed, and go to the doctor for regular check-ups...much like we have since our lives began." Jenny was using her sarcasm as a defense mechanism. She was scared he'd change his mind.

"That's a very logical and true statement but I mean...I think what I'm trying to say is I can't decide if we should get married. That never seems to work well for me...it always ends badly...and it's old-fashioned of me but I'd like to make an honorable woman out of you Jen." Jethro said it weakly, in a deflated tone Jenny had never heard him use before. He was scared to death.

"Honorable? You think the only way for a woman to be honorable is to get married?" Jenny had a slight edge to her voice as she thought it through aloud.

"That's not what I meant...if I ever got married again it would be to you...and only you. I decided that a long, long time ago. I'm thinking of practical things too. Like insurance, and expenses, and housing, and all of that stuff too." Jethro added.

One of their Agents had passed away last year unexpectedly, shot in the line of duty, he was unmarried, but living with his infant son and girlfriend. The entire office had been shocked to learn that niether she or the child were eligible for any death benefits because they were unmarried and he hadn't declared her as an emergency contact. Jenny had stepped in and fought the red tape tooth and nail. The battle had taken months, and in the end Jenny had prevailed.

"So now I'm a convenience item?" Jenny said as she folded her arms across her chest and stopped eating.

"That's not what I meant!" Jethro said so loudly his tone surprised even him.

"You have thirty seconds to explain yourself." Jenny said giving him an ultimatum.

"I want to have a baby with you...I really do, but I think about it...and if we get married I'm afraid I'd hurt you...that I'd break your heart. If we don't get married I'm scared to death that our child will be deemed a "bastard" and that if anything happened to one of us, or either of us that our child won't be provided for." Jethro exhaled deeply as he finished. He had just shared his deepest darkest thoughts with Jenny.

"Jethro...things have changed. It is possible to have the best of both worlds. That's what living wills, and other legal documents are for. As for marriage...if anybody in this world had to break my heart I'd want you to be the one to do it. Lots of people are having babies and not getting married." Jenny said with a smile.

"There is no right answer." Jethro said with a heavy sigh.

"There never is." Jenny said knowingly.

"Jethro...thank-you." Jenny said as she reached across the table for Jethro's hand.

"You shared your feelings...and I know how hard that is for you." Jenny said sweetly as she caressed the back of Jethro's hand.

"Love means sacrafice." Jethro said with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Are you done?" Jenny asked as she eyed Jethro's plate. She was trying to ignore the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Jethro nodded as Jenny stood up and cleared the plates.

"Let's head upstairs." Jenny whispered playfully in Jethro's ear.

"Right behind you." Jethro said smiling as he closed the dishwasher.

Jenny raced up the stairs to her bedroom and into the master bathroom. Jethro was hot on her her heels, and he made his way to the doorway just to have the door to the bathroom slammed in his face. He heard the lock click.

"No boys allowed!" Jenny's voice taunted as she heard Jethro sigh heavily.

"So help me Leroy Jethro Gibbs if you even try to pick that lock I will shoot you." Jenny warned from the other side of the closed door.

Jethro retreated to the bed. He knew she would. He also knew that there was a pistol in the towel closet, and she wasn't joking at all.

He kicked off his shoes and took his jacket off before he settled onto the silky comforter.

He heard the shower running. He could just imagine Jenny in there all alone...if she was in the shower that meant she wasn't wearing any clothing...and Jethro liked that thought very much. He sighed heavily. She had been in there for almost an hour. The water had stopped running long ago, and he couldn't imagine what she was doing in there. He could hear noises, and he thought it was best to just let her be...for the moment at least.

Jethro heard the sound of the door being un-locked. Jenny appeared in the doorway. Her hair was perfect, her make-up was perfect, and her outfit was practically non existent. What she did have on was very short, very lacy, and very sheer. Jethro's jaw dropped. His eyes glazed over, and he was paralyzed by the sight of her.

"Like what you see?" Jenny asked as she sauntered towards the bed.

Jethro managed a slight nod.

"Can you speak?" Jenny asked as she got on the bed and straddled him.

Jethro managed the same small nod. He was in a daze. Jenny arched her back, and her chest was dangerously close to his face. He could smell her perfume. Magnolias, vanilla, sandalwood. It was intoxicating to say the very least.

"Poor baby...you've lost your voice." Jenny said with a pout as she leaned in and kissed Jethro passionately.

He responded by flipping them over oh-so-gently. One hand rested gently behind Jenny's neck until it rested on a pillow. She wasn't going to have the upper hand _all_ night. He wouldn't allow it.

Everything was a blur, but in one moment of clarity Jethro reached over for the nightstand and reached around. Jenny realized what was going on and swiftly smacked his hand out of the way. He relaxed a bit...and enjoyed the rest of their adventure.

After their breathing had returned to normal and Jethro had a few minutes to think he finally ran a hand through Jenny's hair absentmindedly. She was curled up next to him tightly...her head resting on his chest, one hand lazily drawing circles on his bicep. The covers gently pulled up over the both of them.

He thought about the sharp smack on his hand. What she had done...and what he hadn't done.

"Jen..." Jethro said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes dear?" Jenny asked with a yawn.

"Was that entrapment?" He asked jokingly.

When Jenny didn't respond that's when he realized how much he didn't care what they called it. All that mattered now was a baby.


	7. Seven

"My name is George Washington! My troops and I have just crossed the Deleware River." Zach announced proudly as he walked on stage in a revolutionary war costume complete with a powdered wig and tri-corner hat.

Jenny smiled as she gripped Jethro's hand. They were sitting next to Commander Tanner and it was the night of Zach's school play. They had both left work early, eager to see the young boy and his father again.

"America is free!" Zach said as he pulled a toy sword from his belt and waved it at another student who was dressed like a British Soldier.

"I'm the President now." Zach said as he turned to face the audience.

The curtain fell on Zach's scene, and the play went on. Jenny and Jethro spent the better part of an evening learning about the Founding Fathers. Most people would have been bored to tears but Jenny and Jethro were both delighted to be there. After the play was over the entire cast strolled onto stage for a curtain call and Jenny blushed when Zach leaned over and kissed the little girl who had played Betsy Ross on the cheek.

"Player." Jenny whispered in Jethro's ear.

"He spent time with DiNozzo." Jethro muttered.

"Well I guess the therapist was right...he is coming out of his shell." Commander Tanner said jokingly as they stood and applauded the elementary school students for a job well done.

"You make a great George Washington!" Jenny said as she bent down to hug Zach as he came running towards them in the lobby.

"Thanks Just Jenny." Zach said. It was becoming an old joke between the Director and the young boy. She laughed everytime he addressed her as "Just Jenny."

"You still like to tease me don't you?" Jenny said as she stood up and dug through her purse.

Zach nodded as Jethro bent down to hand Zach a small cup of hot chocolate. Zach wasn't allowed to have coffee, so Jethro had stopped at the coffee shop and gotten him a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thanks Gibbs." Zach said as he sipped his drink.

"This is for you." Jenny said as she pulled a small envelope from her purse.

Zach tore through the red envelope.

"Wow! Is it all for me?!" Zach asked as he stared at the gift card in his hands.

Jethro and Jenny nodded yes in unison.

"Wow...fifty bucks at the toy store! I'm buying a new video game!" Zach said happily as he waved the gift card at his father.

"What do you say?" Commander Tanner pressed his son.

"Thank-you!" Zach said happily as he looked at Jenny and Jethro.

"You're welcome." Jenny replied.

"Commander...you seem to be healing fast." Jenny said as she noticed that most of the cuts and bruises on his face were completely healed, his arm was still in a sling and would be for five weeks, but other than that he seemed no worse for the wear.

"Yes I am Director." The Commander said with a smile.

"Please...call me Jenny." Jenny instructed the Commander as a smile turned the corners of her mouth.

"Just Jenny." Zach said with a grin.

"Just Jenny?" Zach's father asked quietly.

"It's an inside joke." Jenny said knowingly.

"Wow...look at the time, we've got to get you to bed!" Zach's dad said as he glanced at his watch.

"Well it was a lovely evening...thanks again!" Jenny exclaimed as she waved good-bye linking her arm with Jethro's as they turned to leave.

"He's a great kid." Jethro mused as they got into the car.

"He is. I can tell his father really works hard." Jenny added.

****FIVE WEEKS LATER***

"I still don't understand." Jethro pouted as he watched Jenny fill her suitcase.

"Jethro...it's only two days. Ziva and Stan will be with me, and Atlanta isn't very far away at all." Jenny said it succintly. He had been whining ever since she had found out about the securities conference.

"Why can't I be on your detail?" Jethro pouted again.

"I told you...we don't need anything clouding our judgement." Jenny said hotly as she stuffed a pair of high heels into the suitcase.

"Fine." Jethro huffed.

"Besides...how could I sleep knowing you're standing outside my hotel room door...all night long?" Jenny said it with a slight pout.

Jethro didn't reply. Resisting temptation would have been impossible.

The next morning Jethro kissed Jenny and reminded her to call him when their jet landed. SecNav had allowed her the use of his personal Gulf Stream jet for the short trip.

"I love you!" They both replied as Jenny was whisked off in her towncar.

"We're here!" Jenny announced proudly over the phone as soon as the plane landed.

"Thanks for calling." Jethro said as he quickly hung up.

Soon after saying good-bye to Jenny Jethro had gotten a call from McGee. They were now investigating a double homicide at Rock Creek Park. He was glad to hear from Jenny, but eager to get back to work.

Jenny tried not to roll her eyes, and she tried even harder not to fall asleep. For over an hour some pretentious windbag had been droning on and on about computer security, and Jenny was certain she was going to die of boredom. She looked around. People in the audience were suppresing yawns, and fighting the urge to nod off. It didn't seem to help that ever since lunch Jenny's stomach had been in a horrible knot. The southern-style barbeque lunch had been a nice touch, but the rich food seemed to sit a bit heavily in Jenny's stomach.

This time tomorrow, she'd be home, wrapped up in Jethro's arms sitting in front of the fireplace and sipping a glass of wine.

Jenny felt a burning sensation in her throat. She had no choice now. As discreetly as possible she made her way out of her seat and eventually out of the auditorium. She looked at the signage in the large convention center. The women's room was straight ahead. Jenny ran towards it at full speed, painfully aware of the hinderance her high heels created.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Ziva's voice called out as she ran after her boss.

Jenny had no choice but to ignore Ziva. It was hard to talk with a mouthful of vomit.

She burst through the doors to the women's room and found the first stall empty. Jenny knelt and felt instant relief. Her throat hurt, and her mouth tasted awful, but her stomach felt better.

"Jenny! Are you all right?" Ziva asked panting, now that she had caught up with Jenny.

Jenny responded by getting sick again.

"Food poisoning." Ziva said knowingly as she reached down and pulled Jenny's hair off of her face.

Jenny wasn't so sure it was food poisoning. She had her own ideas. Jenny let out a low groan as she sat on the hard marble floor of the bathroom. Ziva reached over her and flushed the toilet.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." Ziva said in a comforting voice.

"No." Jenny said with a small smile as she forced herself to stand up.

"But Director...you're sick...the Jet is still on standby we can have you home in an hour if necessary." Ziva said in wary tone.

"That won't be necessary." Jenny said as she pushed past Ziva and made her way over to the sink. She washed herself up as best she could.

Her mouth was still full of an awful taste, but Jenny had mints in her briefcase, and as soon as she made her way back to the auditorium Jenny popped a handful into her mouth.

"We really should go home. You'd only be missing the morning conference tomorrow." Ziva said as she folded her arms. She was in the backseat of the towncar with Jenny as Stan drove them back to the hotel.

"Not necessary." Jenny said as she glared at Ziva.

Ziva was the closest thing Jenny Sheppard had to a best friend...and she sensed that now was the perfect time to back off and let the Director be. The second Jenny was alone in her hotel room that night. Jenny pulled out her day planner and counted. It wasn't impossible she decided. In fact, the more she thought about it the more likely it was. She called Jethro to say goodnight, but didn't say a word about her suspicions.

Jenny ordered dinner from room-service but only ate half of it. Her stomach was still to unsettled to even tolerate baked chicken and mashed potatoes.

The Gulf Stream skidded to an abrupt stop in D.C. Jenny and Ziva got into the backseat of the familiar towncar as Stan drove them towards their respective homes.

"Stan...we have to make a stop." Jenny instructed from the backseat. Stan nodded. He knew what "make a stop" meant in Director Sheppard's world. It meant they were going to the nearest drug store. He had never asked a single question. He had a wife at home and he knew a sudden trip to the drugstore usually meant a desperate need for personal items.

The car pulled into a small plaza. Jenny rummaged through her purse and handed Ziva a wad of cash.

"Time to repay that favor from Dubai." Jenny said with an arched eyebrow as Ziva chuckled slightly.

"Seven?" Ziva asked, making sure she understood the errand.

Jenny rummaged through her purse again and retrieved more cash. She knew from experience this was no cheap errand.

"I'll be right back!" Ziva announced as she exited the car.

Jenny leaned back against the headrest and laughed silently. Five years ago she had been the one running into the drugstore for Ziva. They were in Dubai and Ziva couldn't risk seeing somebody she knew. Eli David's only daughter buying a pregnancy test would have been a scandal for sure. So Jenny had went instead. They had both been working undercover at the time, and there was a British Agent that Ziva had met. She should have been more careful with him, the stress of their task had clouded her judgement, and Ziva had taken seven tests...all yielding the same result...negative. Ziva had breathed a huge sigh of relief, informing Jenny that she had never been happier to see a negative result.

Now they were on Jenny's turf, a half a world away from the Middle East, and it was Jenny who knew she couldn't be recognized buying such an item.

"Here." Ziva whispered as she got into the car and handed Jenny a plastic shopping bag. It seemed awfully heavy and Jenny looked inside. There were seven small boxes, and a large bottle of water.

"Drink all of it." Ziva said with a knowing smile as Stan headed towards Ziva's apartment.

"It's good to have you home." Jethro said as he looked up from his boat and stared at Jenny as she walked down the stairs into the basement.

"It's good to be back." Jenny said as she stood behind Jethro and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head into his back.

"Come upstairs with me." Jenny said without missing a beat.

"You move fast." Jethro said with a laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Jenny directed as she broke free from the embraced made her way upstairs to the master bathroom. She had chugged the entire bottle of water that Ziva had gotten for her, and now she really needed to remedy the situation.

"What's that?" Jethro asked as he made his way into the bathroom and eyed the bag on the coutner.

"Here...help me open them." Jenny said as she poured the contents out onto the counter.

Jethro's eyes grew wide.

"You only need one." Jethro said knowingly.

"Nope...it's like the world series...best of seven." Jenny had used Ziva's reasoning.

"I got sick yesterday, last night, this morning, and then again on the plane." Jenny explained.

"Food poisoning?" Jethro said cautiously.

"Would people stop saying that? God, it's like you and Ziva are trying to be kill-joys." Jenny muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that Jen...this would technically be like getting it right on our first try, and it doesn't always go like that." Jethro reminded her.

"When there is a will, there is a way." Jenny said hotly. She was getting frustrated.

All of the tests were opened, and Jenny stood petualantly staring at Jethro.

"A little privacy?" Jenny asked as Jethro looked at her.

"Oh yeah...sorry." Jethro said as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Is it normal to be this scared?" Jenny asked as she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for ten minutes to pass.

"If you weren't we'd have a problem." Jethro said knowingly. Finding out that Shannon was pregnant had been this odd combination of joy and fear all at once.

"How much water did you have to drink?" Jethro asked with a smirk, amazed that Jenny had utilized all seven tests at once. He thought it would be a process that would take up the better part of their evening.

"Just over a liter." Jenny said quickly.

"Don't float away from me!" Jethro pretended to be scared as he wrapped an arm around Jenny.

"If we do it right it should be like a roller coaster...scary at first, but once you relax you learn to take the twists and turns as part of the ride. It really is fun Jen." Jethro leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Ready?" Jethro said as he glanced his watch.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jenny said as they stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well at least they all say the same thing." Jenny said as she broke into a wide grin.

"Seven out of seven." Jethro said as he stood behind Jenny and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I love you...daddy." Jenny said with a smile.

"I love you...mommy." Jethro said as he leaned down and kissed Jenny's neck.


	8. one necessary headslap

Jenny Sheppard heaved a sigh and made her way over to the plush booth one last time.

She was the first one to arrive as usual. She pulled a glass from the center of the table and pulled the bottle of apple juice from her purse. It was the exact same color and nobody would notice.

"The usual." Jenny instructed the waiter as he noticed her pouring apple juice into her glass.

He was used to her chugging bourbon. It was a strange group anyhow, he had decided that long ago, the only consolation was that they were good tippers. All they did was sit and eat and drink and bitch about some guy named Jethro.

"So...girls, I've been thinking." Jenny said as she sipped her apple juice. It was the same color as bourbon and nobody seemed to notice.

"About?" Faith asked with a small smile.

"I think it's time to disband." Jenny said knowingly.

"We can only cling to the past for so long, and quite frankly I don't really have that much to bitch about anymore." Ginger said out of the blue.

"She's right." Diane said.

"I agree." Mercedes added.

"Plus without Hollis or Steph it just doesn't seem right." Faith added.

Jenny was surprised how quickly it had happened. She had decided earlier in the day she wouldn' t admit to anything. Besides it was fun, the pregnancy was a secret between her and Jethro, Ziva didn't even know for sure. She wouldn't lie but she wouldn't tell the complete truth.

The waiter appeared suddenly with a tray of drinks.

"Compliments of the gentleman at the bar." The waiter said as he set the glasses down, careful to place the one full of apple juice in front of Jenny.

Jenny never took a drink from a stranger so she scanned the crowd. Sure enough, there he was, perched on his barstool...the smug bastard...he actually had the gall to wave at the table as he smirked playfully.

"Bastard!" Five voices chorused in unison.

Jethro threw money on the bar and walked out like nothing had happened.

Jenny didn't even know he knew...now she wondered how long he had known.

"I changed my mind...let the bitchfest begin!" Ginger said as she downed her bourbon.

"Let's not stoop to his level." Jenny said as she arched an eyebrow.

"Tonight is the last night." Jenny said again.

"You're right...it's time to grow up and move on ladies." Mercedes said with a sigh.

After dinner all of the women hugged and thanked eachother for the support they had offered one another.

Jenny was the last to leave. She slid into the backseat of the towncar and almost fainted from shock when she saw that Jethro was waiting for her. Stan must have let him in.

"Enjoy your apple juice?" Jethro asked with a wicked grin.

"How did you know?" Jenny asked as she sat next to him.

"Not hard to figure out." Jethro said.

"So what do they know?" Jethro asked as he rested his hand on Jenny's thigh, showing her there was no ill will, truth be told he thought it was hilarious.

"We disbanded...none of them know why for sure. It's nobody's business." Jennys said as she rested her head on Jethro's shoulder.

***THE NEXT SUNDAY***

"I love it!" Jenny said as she stood wide-eyed holding Jethro's hand as they stood next to a round crib. They were at a baby store in Georgetown, getting an idea of what they liked and disliked.

It was decorated in pink, but that could be easily remedied if needed.

"Jenny?" A soft voice murmured from behind a display of rocking chairs.

Jenny turned to see Faith Coleman standing there. She looked at Jethro, and then at her shoes...she couldn't bear to look Faith in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"My sister's shower is next weekend." Faith said dryly as she glared at Jethro, who was still holding Jenny's hand tightly.

"Well congratulations..." Jenny said as she stared at the floor. It had taken her a second to recognize Faith because she wasn't in her uniform.

"Thanks." Faith muttered.

"Honey...they said there's one more in the stockroom, but we can get the floor model for scratch n dent price." A male voice said from behind Faith. Jenny's grip tightened on Jethro's hand. They both recognized the voice before they saw the face. A red and white Ohio State Jacket was connected to that voice. It was Tony DiNozzo.

Faith was still glaring at Jethro. She couldn't believe it. She should have suspected it, but she couldn't really fathom it. The strange thing was that was how Jethro felt about Faith and Tony. That's why he had stopped staring at Faith's ass everytime she was at NCIS. He didn't need Tony angry.

"Wow...boss...and boss lady...Oh I mean Director Sheppard...I mean ma'am....umm I mean mommy and daddy? Tony DiNozzo stuttered as Faith slapped him on the back of the head.

"I deserved that." Tony said knowingly as Faith cracked a small smile.

"Well we're going to let you two kids shop." Tony stammered.

"DiNozzo." Jethro said plainly.

"Yes boss?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare..." Jethro began.

"Not a word." Tony said as he turned towards the sales woman who was waiting for them to make a decision about the rocking chair.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jenny said with a hearty laugh as she and Jethro exited the store.

"She's good for him Jen. He needs the structure." Jethro said knowingly.

"I just never thought." Jenny added.

"Stranger things have happened." Jethro reminded Jenny as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know." Jenny said as she leaned in and kissed Jethro.


	9. The fire within

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to torch the brownstone...I just had to! It was begging to be written! **

"So..." Jenny Sheppard asked as she emerged from the dressing room and twirled around.

Ziva sat in an over-stuffed chair wide-eyed.

"It is revealing...even by your standards Jenny." Ziva said quietly.

The sequined emerald green gown was strapless with a deep plunging neckline, and a very tight bodice and long form-fitting skirt.

"It does not look bad...it is just barely there." Ziva added for clarification.

Jenny looked in the floor length mirror. It was revealing...it was daring and that's what Jenny loved about it.

"I love it." Jenny said with a smile as she turned so she could see the back of the dress. It fit perfectly.

"It is pretty. The green looks so good with your hair." Ziva added.

"I'll take it...and the shoes to match." Jenny said as she looked at the salesgirl.

"Would you like me to get it rung up for you while you change?" The woman asked and Jenny nodded yes. The salesgirl disappeared and Jenny looked around to make sure she and Ziva were alone.

"Ziva...as long as I'm able I'm going to wear what I like." Jenny said with a small smile as she eyed her best friend.

Ziva's eyes lit up.

"Seven out of seven?" She asked quietly as she stared at Jenny.

Jenny nodded.

"Congratulations. Gibbs must be thrilled." Ziva said knowingly.

"He is, we're just keeping it quiet for now." Jenny explained.

Yesterday she and Jethro had ran into Tony and his girlfriend. It was painfully obvious that Jenny and Jethro had been shopping for baby furniture. Tony and Faith Coleman had both been sworn to secrecy.

"Just have it sent to my home address when the alterations are finished." Jenny directed the salesgirl as she handed her the garment bag containing the green dress that Jenny would be wearing to the Press Corps Ball in just six short weeks.

"Jenny...there is just one problem." Ziva said as they walked out of the dress shop.

"What?" Jenny asked. She couldn't imagine a problem. She had picked out matching shoes and jewelry.

"Won't you grow between now and then?" Ziva asked as they made their way to the car.

"Not that much." Jenny said in a know-it-all voice.

"You will be almost twelve weeks by the ball...that's about three months." Ziva calculated quickly.

"I won't get big until the very end." Jenny said haughtily as they slid into the backseat of her towncar.

"I don't know about that." Ziva said with a sigh.

"Have you ever been pregnant?" Jenny asked hotly...distressed by Ziva's banter.

Ziva shook her head no.

"Have you?" Ziva replied darkly.

"No...but I read a mommy book Jethro bought me...unless I'm naked nobody will notice." Jenny said matter of factly.

"It was written by a doctor." Jenny said as she pulled the book from her briefcase.

Ziva smiled as Jenny flipped open the book to the diagram that showed what the baby would look like at twelve weeks.

"It is a peanut!" Ziva exclaimed as she studied the drawing.

"See...the dress will fit perfectly." Jenny said as she took the book from Ziva and stuffed it into the bottom of her briefcase.

Back in her office Jenny settled down to accomplish some actual work. She had spent her lunch hour dress shopping, and now it was time to push some papers as Jethro often liked to say.

Jethro burst through the door at quarter after two. Jenny looked up from her paper work.

"Hey sweetie." Jethro whispered quietly as Jenny stood up and came around to the opposite side of her desk so she could hug him.

"Hey honey." Jenny replied as she snuggled up against Jethro.

"How are you feeling?" Jethro asked cautiously.

"Amazing...I only barfed once today." Jenny said with a giggle.

"Congratulations." Jethro replied as his hands wrapped around Jenny's waist.

"I found a dress." Jenny whispered as Jethro's hand found its way to the lowest part of Jenny's abdomen.

"I need a description." Jethro pleaded.

"Want and need are two different things." Jenny teased as she relaxed under his gentle touch.

"Speaking of." Jethro said as he snapped his fingers and pointed to the couch.

It had become their special little ritual when time allowed. Nobody was the wiser. Jenny was sure that Cynthia had her own suspicions and ideas but none of that mattered, much like her driver Stanley, Cynthia was discreet. Jenny fell onto the plush leather couch lazily and watched in anticipation as Jethro sat down and pulled her legs across his lap. He delicately removed her shoes and began massaging her feet and calves.

"Ohhhh....Jethro." Jenny moaned as she relaxed under his soft touch.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as Jenny succumed to the delightful massage.

"There's more where that came from." Jethro whispered as he continued to rub Jenny's calves.

"Don't tease me...it's not fair, I'm in a delicate condtion." Jenny muttered as she closed her eyes.

"This isn't teasing...last night was teasing," Jethro retorted as his mind flashed back to a quick tryst on the landing in Jenny's brownstone.

It had ended far too quickly for Jethro's liking, but he didn't dare push Jenny or expect too much from her. In her condition it just wasn't right. Instead he had cuddled with her until they both fell asleep.

Jenny had almost drifted off when she heard her phone ring, slightly angered Jenny opened her eyes and sat upright. Cynthia usually held all calls while Jethro was in the office.

"I have to answer it." Jenny said knowingly.

Jethro helped Jenny up and watched as she sashayed over to her desk and answered the phone. For being just over six weeks pregnant she looked amazing in a pinstripe navy-blue suit. It was probably one of Jethro's favorite outfits. He always smiled when he saw Jenny in that particular suit.

"Hello Chief Myers." Jenny said cheerfully.

Jethro's ears perked up. Joe Myers was the Fire Chief for the DC Metro Fire Department. He was probably calling to invite Jenny to some boring dinner or awards ceremony.

"Wwww...whaat...are you sure?" Jenny stammered as Jethro watched all the color drain from her face.

She sank slowly into her desk chair.

"I...I....understand...just one thing...my maid Noemi was scheduled to work today...is she all right?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Oh thank God!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I'll be righ there!" Jenny said as she hung up the phone.

Jethro's expression was something between concern and confusion as their eyes met.

Jenny was eerily calm.

"Jethro...that was Chief Myers. My brownstone is fully engulfed in bright orange flames. Noemi is safe...I think I'm going to take a personal day and head on over." Jenny said as she stood up and pulled her coat off the hook on the wall behind her.

Jethro was stunned. Jenny was level-headed but never this calm. That's when he decided she was in shock. The same vacant look was in her eyes. He had seen it the night they had both been wounded in Europe.

"Cynthia....we're attending to personal business for the rest of the day." Jenny said cooly as she and Jethro walked past Cynthia's desk.

The young secretary watched them walk out, awestruck. It was so unlike Director Sheppard, but then again with Agent Gibbs around strange things always happened.

"Wow...it's like an unholy version of the Fourth Of July." Jenny lamented as Jethro parked his car haphazardly. From one block away they could see orange flames shooting dangerously high into the sky. All of the other homes on the street had been evacuated as a saftey precaution and yellow tape had been strung to barricade curious on-lookers. The press was huddled off to one side, capturing all of the carnage of film. Just as one reporter recognized Jenny Jethro flashed his NCIS ID and badge to the police officer standing watch and ducked under the yellow tape with Jenny.

"Director Sheppard!" Joe Myers' voice yelled through the crowd.

Jenny gripped Jethro's hand tightly and ran towards the Fire Chief.

"What happened?" Jenny asked panting. She was still holding Jethro's hand.

"It appears to be electrical. Noemi told us she smelled something strange, and the next thing she knew the fire alarm was going off. She made it out the back door and ran over to the next house to call the fire department." Joe Myers explained.

"Electrical fires aren't that uncommon in these older homes." The Chief added as he looked at Jenny with sympathy.

"That's impossible." Jenny said quickly. "I had the wiring re-done three years ago when I was working in Cairo. It was a huge job and getting it done while I was gone was incredibly convenient." Jenny explained.

"Accidents happen." Jethro said as he watched the firefighters struggle to put out the blaze.

"Director Sheppard...do you remeber which contractor you used?" Joe Myers asked as Jenny looked past him and stared as the home her family had owned for over a century was destroyed.

"Blue wire" Jenny answered the question absentmindedly.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Joe Myers responded as he eyed Jethro warily.

"They're really good at sub-standard work and using cheap materials. Their poor work is responsible for at least three...I mean four house fires." The Fire Chief added.

"The press is going to have a field day with this." Jenny said as she looked over at the cameras and reporters.

"Joe...you wouldn't mind doing the talking on this one, would you?" Jenny asked sweetly. She was scared if she talked about it she'd cry. Jenny Sheppard refused to cry on camera.

"Anything for you Director." Joe said with a smile.

"Please, call me Jenny." She said with a smile.

"Where is Noemi? Can we see her?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"She's right over there with the Paramedics...she's a bit shaken up but she's just fine otherwise." Joe explained as he pointed to the red and white ambulance.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got a fire to fight." Joe Myers tipped his hat and disappeared.

Jenny bolted towards Noemi.

"Don't run like that! It's not good for you!" Jethro cautioned as he jerked on Jenny's hand so she would slow down a bit.

"Noemi! Oh my God! Are you all right?" Jenny asked. Noemi was standing next the ambulance wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"I am fine. Just fine." Noemi said in her thick accent.

"Have you called your family?" Jenny asked sympathetically.

Noemi shook her head no. Jenny pulled out her cell phone and handed it to the maid.

"Call them...if they see the news they'll be worried." Jenny explained.

Noemi dialed the familiar number and spoke hastily in Spanish.

"Do you have someone who can pick you up?" Jenny asked as Noemi handed the phone to her.

Noemi nodded. "My brother he is on the way." She said simply.

"Noemi...thank you so much. You did the right thing, and I'm so glad you're safe." Jenny said as she hugged Noemi.

The young woman recoiled a bit. She hadn't expected that from her boss. As far as Noemi was concerned Jenny Sheppard was not a hugger.

"You need to get off your feet and out of the cold." Jethro whispered in Jenny's ear for the hundredth time. They had stood watching for three hours now. The entire time tears streamed down Jenny's face and she was silent. She had refused to leave, and now that dusk settled over the city Jenny was beginning to think it wasn't a bad idea. The firefighters had made progress, but the remains of the brownstone were still smoldering.

"Yeah...Gibbs." Jethro said as he answered his phone.

"Hey boss. It's McGee...we just saw the news. Do you need anything?" The young agent asked politely. He was willing to do whatever it took to help his boss and the Director out during a difficult time.

"Yeah...McGee we need some hot chocolate." Gibbs said knowing that Jenny couldn't have coffee.

"I'll be over with it in a few." McGee said as he hung up the phone.

True to his word Tim McGee showed up a half hour later with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"I'm going to get going." McGee said quickly as he looked around. The scene was pure pandemonium. He knew for certain that without his NCIS ID he wouldn't have gotten anywhere near the scene.

"Good idea." Gibbs said knowingly.

"Jenny...we're making progress. I'm cautiously optomistic that we can have this fully controlled within another hour." Joe Myers explained as he approached Jenny and Jethro.

"How can they work in this cold?" Jenny wondered aloud as she watched the skilled firemen work hard.

"Trust me, they're not cold." Joe Myers said with a laugh.

"Speaking of cold." Jethro piped up.

"Where would be the best place for Jenny to get warmed up?" Jethro asked.

"The ambulance is heated. She can stay in there and thaw out for a bit.

Until Jethro had mentioned it Joe Myers hadn't realized just how long Jenny had been standing in the cold.

"I'm fine Jethro!" Jenny said upset that Jethro had even asked.

"Jenny...please humor a few old chauvanists and go get warmed up." Joe Myers said with a kind smile as he winked at Jenny.

"Fine." Jenny said as she stalked towards the ambulance.

"Women." Jethro muttered as he smiled at Joe.

"I know." Joe said as he grinned.

Of course Joe Myers had no way of knowing that Jethro was really worried about Jenny and the baby.

"I think after this is all over the best way to handle things is one formal press conference. I'm going to do all the talking. Jenny made it clear that she wants no part of the circus, so I'll arrange it and issue a brief staement." Joe Myers explained.

"I'll let her know." Jethro said as he turned and headed towards the ambulance.

Joe smiled as he watched Jethro Gibbs walk away. He had seen them out a few times, and he had heard all the rumors on the beltway, but he decided it was a nice pairing. Jenny Sheppard and Jethro Gibbs made a great couple.

"Five freakin' hours!" Jenny lamented as she paced back and forth in the living room of Jethro's house.

It had taken just over five hours to fight the fire that had utterly destroyed her brownstone.

"I don't even have a picture of my father! Or my mother!" Jenny said as she ran upstairs.

"Don't follow me!" Jenny screamed as she heard Jethro's footsteps behind her.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew it was best to leave her alone right now.

Ten minutes later Jenny re-appeared in the living room. Jethro was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I own three pairs of socks, two sweatsuits, four nighties, six pairs of underwear, three pairs of shoes, two business suits, the bra that I have on and one pair of jeans." Jenny said as she flopped onto the couch next to Jethro.

She had gone upstairs to count the precious few items she left at Jethro's house.

"All of the memories...all of that history...it's gone! All because of some stupid fire!" Jenny was practically screaming.

The moment Jethro had braced himself for all night presented itself. Jenny's tears poured out like a dam breaking. She sobbed so hard in his arms that she was shaking. Reality had hit her all at once.

"It's not about stuff, or things, those can be replaced, but I mean...thank....God...Noemi...is...safe!" Jenny yelled as she hiccuped her way through the sentence.

It was then that Jethro realized Jenny was far more upset than he had realized. It was reasonable though, considering the circumstances.

"Jenny....listen to me." Jethro whispered as he held Jenny tightly.

"You have to calm down...just a little bit, you're going to make yourself sick." Jethro cautioned as he kissed her hand delicately.

He did not need her stressed out. He was no doctor but he knew stress and pregnancy did not belong together.

"Can you do that for me...just calm down...just a little bit....please, do it for me and the baby." Jethro whispered softly.

It took a few minutes but Jenny calmed down at her own pace. She had every right to be upset, and concerned. She knew in her mind that it was like starting over from scratch. Her day had been a blur, even the part when SecNav had called extending his sympathies and urging her to take a few days off.

"What do we do now?" Jenny asked as her green eyes that were now dull and full of exhaustion and worry looked up at Jethro.

"You need some dinner." Jethro said knowingly.

"I don't want to eat." Jenny countered his suggestion.

"That's not an option. You're getting soup and crackers." Jethro decided as he headed to the kitchen.

"Fine." Jenny muttered as she stood up and followed Jethro to the kitchen.

"We stink." Jenny noticed the acrid smell of smoke for the first time since she and Jethro had returned to his house. It was more noticeable now that the scent wasn't around them.

"That was the best canned soup I've ever had!" Jenny irked out a small smile for Jethro's benefit as she pushed the empty soup bowl away from her.

"Now we shower." Jethro instructed as they headed upstairs and made their way to the bathroom.

"Much better." Jenny said as she wrapped her long hair in a towel and looked at Jethro.

"I'd have to agree." Jethro said with a smile as he patted Jenny on the backside and headed towards the bedroom.

That night Jenny lay in Jethro's arms waiting to fall asleep. By all logic she should have been exhausted from the long and emotional day, but she was wide awake. She finally drifted off after midnight. She slept only after she made up her mind that Jethro's embrace was the only familiar thing she had left in the world.


	10. bump watch

Author's note: I think any woman who has ever squeezed into something (pregnant or not) will identify with the humor in this chapter! Enjoy!

***SIX WEEKS LATER***

"Mrrmmph!" Jenny Sheppard grunted one more time, it had been a struggle between her and the satiny fabric.

She decided she'd use the old trick she had learned in college. Jenny stepped out of the dress and picked it up off the floor. She slipped it on over her head, careful not to disrupt her hair. She pulled it down so that it sat where it was supposed to. She glanced in the mirror. "_Perfection_." She thought to herself.

Jenny reached for the small zipper clasp on the emerald gown. It was the night of the Press Corps Ball and Jenny hadn't been out socially since the house fire, and she was dying for a little bit of fun.

The zipper wouldn't budge. There was no way she could wear the dress un-zipped, it would be far too noticeable.

She had no choice.

"Jethro!" Jenny whined.

Jethro appeared from the master bathroom. He was almost ready to go, a bowtie dangling around his neck, waiting to be knotted.

"Need help?" He asked as Jenny stood there with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yes." She said dryly.

"Follow me." Jethro said as he motioned for Jenny to stand in front of the dresser.

"Hands out like this..." Jethor instructed as he placed Jenny so that she stood facing the dresser with her arms spread so that her palms rested on the top of the dresser.

"Now...breathe in as much as you can." Jethro said as he gripped the zipper pull.

Jenny sucked in sharply and in one swift movement Jethro had the dress completely zipped.

"How did you do that?" Jenny asked as she spun around so she was facing him.

"My secret." Jethro teased as he walked away.

That's when it hit Jenny. He had a few wives and girlfriends. He knew how to get into _and_ out of any women's clothing item.

She turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Jenny's mouth gaped in horror as she stared at her reflection. Ziva had been right. The small bump that was noticeable only to her and Jethro was now encased in green sequins for all the world to see. She could hide it cleverly. Jenny had seen many women do it before. She wasn't the first, and she wouldn't be the last woman concealing a baby bump.

"Jethro...we have a problem!" Jenny said as Jethro made his way back into the bedroom.

"You look amazing." Jethro said as he stood behind Jenny and kissed her neck.

Jenny turned sideways so Jethro could understand her better.

"Don't stand sideways tonight." Jethro said as he reached for Jenny's hand.

As they made their way to the car Jenny couldn't decide if it was a joke or a statement.

All night Jenny and Jethro danced, and ate some fantastic food. They socialized with old friends, and met new people. Jenny watched with pure jealousy as Jethro enjoyed his bourbon. She couldn't handle it much longer. The temptation was too strong. As he set his empty glass down on the bar Jenny reached up and pulled him down into a long and passionate kiss. He tasted sweet, and strong, much like the bourbon he had been drinking. Jenny had decided there was little harm in it. There couldn't be that much alcohol.

"You're doing it again." Jethro panted as they surfaced for air.

"What?" Jenny asked coyly as she looked at Jethro.

"Teasing me." He whispered.

"No...the teasing will take place later." Jenny said as she glanced around to make sure nobody was looking. Her hand ran dangerously low down his front, and she then sauntered off once she was satisfied he was frustrated enough.

"I didn't realize that watching you prance around in this dress wasn't considered teasing." Jethro said as they stood in their bedroom. The ball was over and he was slightly tipsy, and Jenny was completely sober, but ready and willing for a bit of fun.

The dress was low-cut and the view had tormented and enticed Jethro all evening long.

"I can't hardly breathe" Jenny said as she turned so Jethro could unzip her.

"Amen." Jenny whispered as the fabric fell away from her body.

"Heaven sent." Jethro whispered as he took in the divine sight of Jenny's body.

They tumbled back onto the bed gently, sharing a passionate kis as they sank into the matress.

Somewhere in the distance she was vaguely aware of her phone ringing. It hadn't stopped for over ten minutes, and although it was a Sunday Jenny feared some sort of crisis. Reluctantly she answered it.

"Jenny...it's Ziva." Ziva David wasted no time in speaking once Jenny had answered the phone.

"Yes, what is it?" Jenny glanced at the clock it was six-thirty. She didn't even want to know why Ziva was up so early.

"Have you seen the Post, or the Observer, Sentinel, or Announcer?" Ziva asked hurriedly.

She had been jogging past the newsstand when she saw all of them. Jenny had made the front page. Not the front page of the gossip section, but the front page of the entire paper...all of Washington's four most popular papers.

"Why?" Jenny asked sititng up in bed, fearing a Mid-East crisis.

"You are on something called a bump-watch." Ziva said in a confused tone unable to understand the American idiom.

"Shit. Thanks for telling me." Jenny said as she hung up the phone.

She made her way downstairs and sure enough there it was on the front porch. A bright full-color photo of her and Jethro dancing. A black arrow had been drawn so that it was pointing towards her stomach. The bump was only slightly visible. Jenny picked up the paper and squinted.

She laughed as she read the caption "_Silver and red fox...building up the den?" _

"Jen...what's going on?" Jethro's voice asked from behind her.

"Crap." Jenny said aloud as she turned to show Jethro the paper.

He wouldn't take it well. He hated reporters. She thrust the paper in his hands and headed back up to bed. She heard him come back into the bedroom a few minutes later.

She was afraid of what he'd say. She knew he'd never let her live it down.

"Shame on us for trying to hide something at the Press Corps Ball." Jethro said as he cuddled up next to Jenny.

She knew instantly that he wasn't mad. He was very right. It had been stupid to try and hide something in a room full of reporters and photographers.

"I love you Jen." Jethro said in a muffled voice as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Going Public

"Damnit!" Jenny yelled into her pillow. She had just fallen back asleep.

She reached for her phone and the number on the caller ID sent a chill down her spine. It was _her_ boss.

"Shit." Jenny muttered as she waved the phone in front of Jethro's face.

"Deep shit." Jethro said knowingly as he braced for the inevitable.

"Good morning sir." Jenny said as she flipped open her phone and used her cheeriest voice.

Jethro could hear the Secretary of the Navy mutter something.

"Well I'm not going to deny it." Jenny said plainly.

Jethro rolled his eyes. He hated only hearing one side of the conversation.

"Well, isn't that what we have a press secretary for?" Jenny asked in a sing song voice.

Jethro could see the color leave Jenny's face as SecNav droned on.

"Pardon me sir. I will call you right back." Jenny said politely as she bit her lower lip.

Jethro knew what was coming. He flung the covers off and waited for the worst of it.

"Don't you dare hang up!" The Secretary's voice bellowed as Jenny attempted to end the conversation.

She bolted out of the bed with Jethro hot on her heels. She made her way to the bathroom and left her phone open. Then she proceeded to get sick, as loud and as obnoxiously as she possibly could. Even through a bout of morning sickness Jenny knew how to put people in their place.

"Jennifer....Director Sheppard...are you there?" The SecNav's voice boomed over the phone.

Jenny flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth and stood up so she was facing Jethro. She smiled wickedly before getting back on the phone.

"I'm so sorry sir, just a bit of morning sickness." Jenny's voice was sweet and calm as she said it.

"I guess we can talk about this later...why don't you take care of yourself?" SecNav suggested and before Jenny could object he hung up the phone.

Jenny closed her phone and held one hand out as Jethro handed her a toothbrush loaded up with toothpaste.

"It should be over soon." Jethro said knowingly as Jenny brushed her teeth.

"The doctor said if it doesn't disappear by next week to let her know." Jenny mumbled as she spit into the sink.

"I hope for your sake this is the last of it." Jethro said as Jenny's phone rang again. The sound of bagpipes resonated through the bathroom.

"Ducky." Jenny said as she answered her phone.

Jethro rolled his eyes. Her phone was going to ring incessantly all day long.

"Hello Dr. Mallard!" Jenny said cheerfully.

"Yes Ducky...I'm taking plenty of vitamins, and I'm getting plenty of rest. Thanks for asking though. Don't hate me for not telling you right away." Jenny added.

Jethro stood there as he strained to hear Ducky.

"I could never hate you my dear girl." Ducky said in his accented voice.

"That's good to know doctor. We were hoping to keep it a secret a little bit longer." Jenny said as she looked at Jethro sheepishly.

"Not in this town." Ducky said knowingly.

"And how is Jethro dealing with all of this?" Ducky added quickly.

"He's getting really good at holding my hair back, and stuffing me into my clothing, and making sure my feet don't swell." Jenny said with a slight giggle.

Jethro laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jenny's shoulders. He kissed the side of her neck sweetly. It was nice to be able to help Jenny...he loved taking care of her. Jethro also knew that he was one of the few people in the world that she'd give that responsibility to. He was one of the precious few that had been let into her personal life, to see and know the vulnerable, flawed side of Jenny Sheppard.

Jenny's phone dinged loudly.

"Well Ducky...I hate to cut this call short, but I have another waiting." Jenny said it politely.

"We must talk later dear." Ducky said as he hung up.

Jenny switched over to the call that was holding.

"It's about damn time." Abby Sciuto's gravely voice said in a cheerful tone.

Jenny laughed. She loved how the team and even the SecNav just assumed that the baby was Jethro's. They all knew better anyhow. There were no pretenses left among the group anymore.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she put the call on speakerphone.

"Hi Abby." Jethro said.

"Hey Gibbs...you get to be a Daddy!" Abby said with a giggle.

"I know." Jethro said simply.

"Oh and Jenny gets to be a mommy...let's not forget about that." Abby said with anothoer giggle.

Jethro looked at Jenny and raised his eyebrow. He then glanced at his watch.

"Abby are you still....?" Jethro could barely finish his sentence.

"Drunk? Hell yes!" Abby said as she answered the question Jethro hadn't finished.

"I'm glad somebody's having fun." Jenny said dryly. Life without bourbon, caffeine, or sushi wasn't much fun.

"We're just on our way to Twelve Eggs. Come join us if you want." Abby said happily.

Twelve Eggs was the classic greasy spoon type of diner that Abby and her friends always had breakfast at after a long night of partying. She had seen the headlines on the newspapers when she and her friends had walked from their party to the diner.

"Hey guys I gotta go...the group is getting way ahead of me! Timmy wait up!" Abby yelled before she hung up the phone.

Jenny hung up and looked at Jethro.

"Normally I'd say that greasy food isn't the best thing for my stomach, but I'm dying to know if that Timmy and our Agent McGee are the same person." Jenny grinned as she looked at Jethro.

"I'd prefer not to know." Jethro said with a sigh.

"Wow...that's how we felt about the baby, but look what happened, the entire world knows. The harder you try to keep a secret, the worse it gets." Jenny explained.

"I'll start the car." Jethro said with a smile.

"Good boy." Jenny cooed as Jethro ran into the bedroom to get dressed.

They arrived at Twelve Eggs and Jenny couldn't believe what she saw. It was fun to stand back and watch the sight unfold like an impressionist painting. Several tables had been pushed together to make one long table, in the middle of twenty or so very Gothically dressed people sat Tim McGee. He was wearing blue jeans, a button down and a corduroy jacket. He looked so out of place, but as he kissed the back of Abby's hand gently, and chimed in on part of the conversation Jenny and Jethro both knew that he was right at home.

"You guys made it!" Abby yelled as she stood up and ran towards the couple.

"Hi Abby!" Jenny said as she braced herself for an Abby-style hug.

"Let's sit!" Abby directed as they all made their way back to the table.

"Everybody this is Jenny...and Gibbs." Abby said as they all sat down.

"Hi!" Jenny said happily as she surveyed the people around her. Their clothing choices were interesting. Not awful, but definetly interesting to say the least.

Jenny glanced at Tim McGee.

"Hey guys...congratulations." Tim McGee said with a grin.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she held the menu up in front of her face to conceal a giggle.

Jenny glanced at the menu. She settled on dry wheat toast and a glass of milk.

"Well...that was interesting." Jethro said as they got back into the car.

"Sure was." Jenny said happily.

Abby and McGee had made no secret of their romance. It had been awkward at first, but Jenny decided that it must have been a bit shocking for the team to see such intimate photos of her and Jehtro on the front of every newspaper.

Jenny's phone rang again. It was one of her friends from college. She knew exactly what Mavis Sarnot wanted.

"Hello? Oh...hi, yes. Why thanks." Jenny said as she eyed Jethro.

He had that look on his face, she knew it all too well. If her phone rang one more time he was going to throw it in the Potomac.

"I'd have to clear that with our press people first. Keep in mind its not just about me anymore either. Yes, intensely so, almost to the point of annoyance." Jenny said as she glared back at Jethro.

"I'd know by tomorrow night." Jenny said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jethro asked.

"Old friend from college. She's been begging me for months now. Her niece is a reporter who's just dying for her first big exclusive interview. Now with all the headlines Mavis really thinks it's a perfect chance for Julia to interview me." Jenny said tersely. She wasn't so sure of the interview.

"What did you say?" Jethro asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"I said that the SecNav and his press advisor have to clear it first, and then of course I'd have to talk to you. This isn't my baby, or my life. It's our life. I know how private you are Jethro. I won't do an interview without your blessing." Jenny said as she got out of the car and headed back into the house.

She knew he'd tell her no. He'd never go for such a thing. Jethro simply wouldn't allow it.

"Call SecNav. Tell him you'll do it if he approves." Jethro said as he made his way down to the basement to work on the boat.

Jenny stood in the kitchen in shock. She wanted him to say no. Jethro's denial of the request would have made her life easier.

***TWO DAYS LATER***

"You must be Julia." Jenny Sheppard said as she arrived at the coffee shop in Georgetown.

"I am...and you must be Director Sheppard." Julia said politely.

"Please, call me Jenny." Jenny said it as the two women sat down.

"Well Jenny." Julia said as she eyed Jenny suspiciously.

It suddenly occured to Jenny what was wrong.

"Keep in mind I'm not wearing a dress that's like a second skin." Jenny said with a laugh.

She knew Julia was searching for the most famous baby bump in Washington.

Julia laughed.

"So...are you prepared for single motherhood?" Julia asked as she began taking notes on her laptop.

"I'm not single." Jenny said quickly.

"But you're not married." Julia countered.

"I know." Jenny said as she glanced at her left ring-finger.

It was blissfully unadorned.

"First female Director of NCIS, unmarried with a baby on the way...you really don't like tradition or conformity do you?" Julia said with a laugh. She had known her for five minutes and the young reporter already liked Jenny.

"It was the right time. I've been with the father for ten years. Married or not we both agreed that a baby was what we wanted." Jenny said knowingly. Jenny wasn't going to elaborate and admit that the bulk of that time had been a very volatile on again off again relationship.

"So you're raising the baby together?" Julia pressed.

"Yes." Jenny said as she sipped the decaf latte she had ordered.

"Are you concerned about having a child at your age?" Julia asked.

Jenny balked at the quesiton. She hadn't even considered age. In her mind she was still young and capable.

"Not at all. I see the doctor for regular check-ups and I've been working very hard to take care of myself. I see no reason to worry." Jenny said tartly.

The interview lasted another hour, and Julia had naturally pressed for information about Jethro. Jenny wouldn't give up his name, or too much information. That had been Jethro's idea. So she did what he told her to. She was vague, and she just babbled on about how she loved him, and that he would be an excellent father.

"Thank you Jenny." Julia said when the interview was over.

"Just one more thing Julia. I know how reporters can be. I've been playing this game for awhile now. Keep in mind that if you use any creative editing to distort my words, or if you seek out the identity of my boyfriend I will make sure you never work in this town ever again. One trick and your next exclusive will be writing a church newsletter." Jenny said as she glared at the young reporter.

"I understand completely." Julia said as she put her laptop away.

"Thank-you." Jenny said as she walked away.

Three days later the interview was published in the newspaper and Jenny couldn't have been happier with the results. The interview painted her as a hard-working, caring mother who was excited for the arrival of her first child. Jethro had been mentioned several times and though not specifically.

"Cynthia?" Jenny said as she pressed the intercom button on her phone.

"Yes Director?" Cynthia asked.

"Please send a nice boquet of flowers to Julia Sarnot at the _Observer." _

"Yes Director." Cynthia said.

Jethro burst through the door suddenly. Jenny jumped in her chair. She should have been used to it, but it still took her by surprise. He held the newspaper in his hand.

"Excellent." He said beaming.

Jethro was thrilled that he had been described as "caring, attentive and fun to be around."

"Glad you like it." Jenny said with a smile.

"Maybe you should do a few more exclusives." Jethro said as he made his way around to the other side of Jenny's desk.

"I'm already exclusive." Jenny said as she batted her eyelids, hoping he'd get the double entendre.

"I love it." Jethro said as he leaned down to kiss Jenny.


	12. Mayberry

Author's Note: It's become a tradition of mine to include one very short chapter in each of my stories...here it is, hope you all enjoy!

"We're in...Mayberry." Jenny said as Jethro drove through the town of Stillwater.

"You insisted on it." Jethro reminded her.

Jenny was now five months pregnant, and she had insisted that Jethro at least speak to his father. Now here they were parking in front of the store that Jack Gibbs owned.

"Hey dad." Jethro said as he walked into the store with Jenny trailing behind him.

It was strange how he walked in like it hadn't been fifteen years since he and his father had quit talking to one another. The phone call Jethro had made just over a week ago had been one of the most difficult of his life. It had meant vulnerability, and weakness, and dealing with emotions. None of that sat very well with Jethro, but for the sake of his child Jethro had made contact with him.

"Nice to see you too." Jack Gibbs said from behind the counter.

"Dad...this is Jennifer Sheppard." Jethro announced proudly as Jenny stood next to him.

Jack Gibbs looked at his son, then the red-head standing next to him. Clearly, she was pregnant, and it was obviously Jethro's child.

"Could have told me over the phone. Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?" Jack said as he made his way from behind the counter so he could hug Jenny.

"Could have told me you were bringing a date to the funerals Jack. If you forgive and forget and I do the same then we'll be even." Jethro said dryly as Jack Gibbs reached out to hug Jenny.

Jenny hugged Jack and bit her tongue. She hadn't realized that's what the fight was about. She had a feeling that there was more to it than that, but she didn't dare press on for details.

"Nice to meet you." Jenny said politely.

"Aren't you going to make an honest woman out of her?" Jack Gibbs asked gruffly as he glanced at Jenny's hands.

"I don't want to be honest." Jenny said quickly, she didn't want another fight on her hands.

"Times are changing, that's for sure." Jack Gibbs said knowingly.

"Everywhere except here." Jethro said as he glanced around. The store looked exactly the same as it always had.

Their time in Stillwater was well spent. Jenny had been quiet to sit back and listen contentedly as the Gibbs men bantered on. It made Jenny happy to know that Jethro was at least trying to have some sort of relationship with his father. It struck her that they were both so much alike. Jenny was mildly impressed with the Stillwater Inn. It wasn't the Ritz Carlton, but for a small town the hotel was clean, but sparse.

"I can't sleep...."Jenny muttered as she rolled over in bed so that she was facing Jethro.

"Bet I know why." Jethro teased.

"Jethro...I think there's something between us." Jenny teased as she looked down. Her rounded belly was pressed tightly up against his torso. It had become an inside joke over the past few weeks.

"I don't mind." Jethro said as he reached across the bed and caressed Jenny's cheek gently.

The moon was full and the light streamed through the window and Jenny looked beautiful. Jethro leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Now there really is something between us." Jenny said with a wink as she surfaced for air.


	13. Unlucky 13

**Author's Note: I adapted this one from the episode "Jeopardy" Another one of my all time favorites!**

Jenny Sheppard sat there waiting. She never expected this. Not in her wildest dreams, and especially not now. She was five months pregnant after all, and things like this just didn't happen very often, let alone to a woman in her condition.

Now she sat cold, and afraid tied to a chair in an airport maintenance garage waiting for Jethro to find her. She knew he'd figure it out eventually. The whole team would. He would rescue her, he always did. She had tried everything, begging for her life, begging for her driver's life, begging for her baby to be saved. That's when she had realized just how cruel these people were. If Jethro didn't find her soon, they would all be in big trouble.

"I'm really cold." Jenny said as she shivered.

"You'll live or maybe you won't." The drug dealer that was holding her hostage hissed menacingly as he looked out the window.

"It's March, and I'm pregnant. I really need a coat." Jenny said again.

"They have ten minutes. If my brother is here you'll get your damn coat." The man replied with hostility in his voice.

"Here they are...let's go." The drug dealer spoke as he untied Jenny.

He had seen the blue sedan pull up slowly, and luckily for NCIS his brother was driving.

Jethro Gibbs lay in wait in the hot trunk of the sedan. It was March but he was sweating profusely. If the plan worked they'd be lucky as Hell, if the plan didn't work he'd never forgive himself. He was shaking. Only one time before in his life had Jethro been so nervous before a kill shot. It was the day he had crossed into Mexico to kill Pedro Martinez.

The car slowed to a stop and Jethro waited. He had the remote for the trunk release in his pocket if DiNozzo or Ziva wasn't capable. That would be their signal. The second the trunk popped open he would go for the kill shot.

Jethro waited, and he prayed. He couldn't live through this again. If anything happened to Jenny or their baby he would never, ever move past it. There would be no recovery. Losing Shannon and Kelly had been far too much to bear, and this would send him over the edge.

Jethro waited for what seemed like eternity. The next thing he knew the trunk release popped open, and Jethro shot. Jenny was standing right next to the drug dealer. Jethro aimed and shot with the precision only a Marine Sniper possessed. The man crumpled to the ground as blood spattered across Jenny's shirt.

"Jethro!" Jenny screamed in a shrill voice.

In an instant Jethro got out of the trunk and ran towards Jenny. She was kneeling on the ground and sobbing.

"Jenny...are you okay? Did he hurt you? Is the baby fine?" Jethro shot questions at Jenny rapid-fire and she only nodded as he helped her up.

"My wrists hurt a little bit." Jenny whimpered as Jethro untied her hands.

"They will." Jethro said knowingly. Heavy rope had that effect.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she surveyed the scene around her.

From seemingly nowhere Ducky had appeared and he was now examining the body. That's when Jenny realized Ducky had been with them the entire time. Jethro had come to save her with every intention of killing someone else in order to spare Jenny's life.

"Jenny my dear...I'll be right with you." Ducky said as Jethro removed his coat and wrapped it around Jenny.

"I'm so...cold." Jenny managed to say as her teeth chattered.

"I know." Jethro whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jenny.

"You're sure you feel fine?" Ducky asked as he quickly looked over Jenny.

Jenny nodded.

"Stan...I can't believe Stan is gone...." Jenny hung her head and began crying.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Jenny stood in autopsy. Jethro and she were leaning up against the third examination table. Tables one and two held the bodies of a drug dealer and that of Stanley, Jenny's long time driver and bodyguard.

"He was a damn good agent...he didn't deserve this." Jenny said as she stood next to Jethro.

Jenny was still freezing but she had insisted on visiting autopsy before leaving for the night.

Jenny elaborated on Stan's merits, hoping Jethro would interrupt her at some point. Finally, she glared at him.

"Say it, just say something dammit...it was a probie mistake and it should have never happened." Jenny muttered as she looked at Jethro.

"Have a drink Jenny." Ducky said as he handed Jenny a steaming mug of Earl Grey tea.

He could see the pain in Jethro's eyes and sense that something was off.

"I'll be back." Ducky said as he left the autopsy exam room.

Jenny looked up at Jethro. She had seen that look, that fear only a few times before. Each time it had scared her out of her mind. Jethro turned to face Jenny. He stared into her eyes and rested his hands on her stomach. Tears fell freely as he caressed Jenny's stomach.

In that silent, emotional moment Jenny realized that it hadn't been all about her. Today had been about saving the Director of NCIS, it would be the lead story on all the newscasts, and it would be in every paper the next morning. He had saved her, but for Jethro it was so much more. It was redemption of sorts. Today had been about Shannon and Kelly, not just herself, and Jenny knew she'd be foolish to try and deny it. Thirteen years later, Jethro still felt like a failure. Their deaths were not his fault, but he'd never convince himself of that. Today he had saved the woman and the baby he loved so much. A child he'd never even met, but one that he loved with all of his heart.

"I love you." Jethro whispered as he took one hand off of Jenny's stomach and reached for her hand.

Jenny gladly accepted the firm embrace. She set her tea down and gently wiped Jethro's cheeks. Jenny had wondered about it once in Paris. What would it be like to see Jethro cry? She had decided then that it was impossible, that his heart was possibly made of stone. Now, Jenny knew better. She also knew that she'd rather die before she'd see him go through that much pain and anguish again. Watching him cry was almost too much for her to handle, and Jenny pushed her own emotions back into the recesses of her mind.

"Let's go home." Jethro whispered quietly in the dimly lit autopsy lab.

Jenny nodded as they made their way out the doors.

"I love you." Jenny whispered as they lay in front of the fireplace later that evening, wrapped in thick blankets, cuddled up next to one another.

"I love the both of you." Jethro whispered as he ran his hands over Jenny's stomach.

Jenny closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She had been worried about nightmares, re-living the day she had endured once her eyes closed, but she knew with Jethro holding her while she slept that nothing could harm her.


	14. Mr Mom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was inspired to write this chapter because quite frankly sometimes people do things you would never expect them to! This whole chapter is so out of character for Gibbs I thought it would be fun to write a facet of his personality that we haven't been exposed to….Enjoy reading about Mr. Mom…Jibbs style!**

Jenny had bit her lip and giggled with delight when he had suggested it. She thought it was silly, but now she was thrilled to allow herself such a small but intimate luxury. Jenny was propped up on the bed on several pillows and Jethro was patiently providing her with a pedicure that rivaled that of a spa.

"I looooveee this…." Jenny drew out her words as Jethro placed cotton between her toes.

"I love doing this." Jethro said with a smile as he reached for the bottle of bright pink polish.

"I can't believe it…you of all people." Jenny said as she giggled again.

To anybody who knew Jethro the thought was truly absurd. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a former Marine Sniper turned NCIS Agent was as rugged and masculine as a person could get. For the past hour he had patiently exfoliated and massaged Jenny's feet. Now it was time for the crowning touch. He was going to paint her toenails. It was a dreary Sunday afternoon and the couple had nothing better to do. Jenny had suggested heading to her favorite spa in Annendale for a pedicure. Jethro didn't have the patience to sit there and listen to nothing but gossip for an hour. However, he did have the patience and the desire to give Jenny a pedicure.

"Mmm…the baby likes this too." Jenny murmured as she ran a hand over her stomach. The baby was moving around as if to say "Hi…I'm here!"

"It must be a girl." Jethro said as he reached for Jenny's left foot and began painting her toes.

"Or a boy with a great sense of style and devotion." Jenny whispered softly.

Jethro's steely blue eyes looked up at Jenny in surprise. He hadn't thought of that. It surprised him for a moment. Until she had mentioned it just now Jethro hadn't even considered the possibility of a son. He decided he liked the idea of having a boy around and went back to quietly painting Jenny's toenails.

She had been shocked by the proposition. But here she was, on the receiving end of a pedicure that rivaled that of a professional salon. Jenny watched in awe as Jethro expertly painted Jenny's toenails. He didn't miss a section of nail, and he didn't spill or smudge the polish.

"Your eyes can't be that bad." Jenny teased as she looked at Jethro.

"I'm painting, not reading." Jethro said almost petulantly.

"It's still close-up detailed work." Jenny countered.

"Would you like me to go get my glasses?" Jethro asked with a wink.

"No…don't stop…" Jenny said with a sigh as her head fell back against the headboard.

"Where have I heard that before?" Jethro asked as he reached for Jenny's other foot.

"I'm not sure…Paris…Pasitano…Moscow…Serbia…London…Georgetown, my office, the basement, your car, your father's store, Abby's Lab, Ducky's parlor, my car with the divider up of course, Rock Creek Park, the elevator of every four-star hotel in the Metro area-" Jenny winked at Jethro. It was always fun to recount their exploits. It was always interesting and lively, and Jenny had no problems reminding Jethro just how much she enjoyed their most private moments.

"Enough." Jethro said sharply as he cut Jenny off. It wasn't that he disliked her banter. He loved her like this, in fact a bit too much sometimes, and Jethro wasn't ready to lose control just yet. Sometimes keeping his composure was difficult, but he at least thought it would only be honorable to finish the pedicure first.

"Let those dry." Jethro said as he patted Jenny's ankle and stood up.

"I'll be back. You take a nap." Jethro instructed as he kissed Jenny's cheek and left.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked as Jethro exited the bedroom.

Jethro didn't answer. Jenny knew that meant only one thing. He was sneaking out to get some work done. She wouldn't have an answer until he returned, and even then the details would be sketchy. Her options were limited, so Jenny closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet of an empty house.

Just as quickly as she had fallen asleep Jenny woke up and glanced at the clock. She had slept for almost three hours. She was only half disappointed in herself, rationalizing that the nap was completely necessary for her health. The smell of something delightful assaulted her senses. She recognized it instantly. Slowly, Jenny made her way downstairs.

"What…is this?" Jenny asked as she stared at the stove. A frying pan was full of asparagus, water was boiling in a large pot, and something was in the oven. Jethro was wearing a white apron, jeans and an old sweatshirt. He was happily bouncing around the kitchen adding spices and olive oil to the pan of asparagus.

"Your surprise." Jethro said simply as he put a cover over the asparagus.

"You can't cook worth a sh-." Jenny began remembering the disaster he had created in a small kitchen in Paris over a decade ago.

"I've been taking classes." Jethro said simply.

Jenny made her way towards Jethro, in a state of shock. She couldn't believe it. He was taking _cooking classes. _

"It only makes sense Jen. One of us has to be able to make something edible…we can't feed a baby take-out or leftovers from the conference room. It doesn't work that way." Jethro said it as if it were the most logical thing.

It was logical Jenny reasoned. Logical yes, but expected, certainly not.

"Oh I got your dry cleaning. Two suits and one Burberry trench…right?" Jethro asked as Jenny stood next to him at the stove.

"Yeah." Jenny said. It was all she could think of.

"Jenny…are you okay?" Jethro asked as he added spinach noodles to the pot of boiling water.

Jenny couldn't think of a single decent thing to say. Nothing would express how she felt. Instead she pressed Jethro to the counter and kissed him so passionately that she knew under his thick socks that his toes were certainly curling. Finally, they had no choice but to surface for air.

"I love you Mr. Mom." Jenny said breathlessly as Jethro embraced her.


	15. Gibblet

"So what are we going to call him?" Tony DiNozzo asked as he stood in the hospital room.

Jenny was holding her baby boy, and Jethro was perched on the bed next to her.

"Wyatt Sheppard Gibbs." Jethro said proudly.

"I like it." Abby said with a grin.

"Anything is better than Gibb-let." Ziva David muttered.

"Gibb-let?" Jenny questioned.

"Yeah, you know like a mini Gibbs?" Abby supplied.

"We do not....rather, this world does not need another Leroy Jethro Gibbs. One is plenty. No more Gibb-let references. I'm scared to think of the future." Jenny explained happily.

"Good." Tim McGee said with a beaming smile.

"Good?" Jethro said. He knew McGee had coined the term Gibb-let. It was a rare thing for Tim McGee to come up with a good joke or one-liner. Jethro thought the young agent would love to hear the term used constantly.

Tim McGee reached over and gripped Abby's hand tightly.

"Well instead of Gibb-let I was thinking we could maybe start using the term McNugget." Tim explained as he looked at Abby with a smile.

THE END

Sequel? Perhaps...there are still some unresolved Tiva issues....


End file.
